Magic or Chakra
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: When a capture mission goes wrong it has unexpected results, that include waking up in a different world. A world run by an entirely different set of rules. But Team Gai has never been one for following rules...
1. Mission Gone Wrong

Summary: A mysterious serial killer has managed to avoid capture, and when he is within Konoha's lands Tsunade sends Team Gai after him. But the mission takes a turn, and they find themselves in over their heads! What will they do now?

A/N: Features my favorite team-Team Gai! Whee! Okay, I may have a few characters wrong, but trust me, they will work better this way.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Eragon. So, yeah…I'm depressed now, happy?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter One: Mission Gone Wrong

"Gai-sensei? What are we looking for again?" the Konoha weapons mistress asked, shifting her large scroll off to the side as they prepared to break for the night. It had been a year since Naruto left, and Gai was pleased to say that his three pupils were chunnin or above-Neji being the one above, who was currently checking the perimeter, and setting traps along with Lee. Gai rummaged into his pocket, to retrieve the scroll, which their mission was written on, before he answered. After looking through it for a few moments, he turned back to Tenten.

"Well, it seems we are looking for a serial killer, who has somehow managed to avoid death…from even the other countries ANBU. Well, that's interesting." Gai responded, and Tenten sighed. When Gai was serious about something that only meant trouble, and lots of it. Tenten sighed, and resumed setting up the rest of the camp. She finished about the time Neji and Lee came back, and they decided to draw lots to see who would get first watch-riding over Lee and Gai's proclamation that drawing lots was not the 'youthful' way to go about it. They were silenced when Neji asked what was- silenced only momentarily though.

"Rock, paper scissors!" Lee called, and both Neji and Tenten sighed. An academy game to decide who took watch? What was the world coming to?!? And of course Gai went along with it whole-heartedly…insert sunset, tears, and crashing wave here…Neji was under the impression it was a genjutsu of sorts…Tenten just wondered what they thought they were pulling-it was dark out for God's sake!!

Still Tenten and Neji agreed to go along with Lee and Gai's way of deciding watch-the former feeling like idiots, and the latter taking it as a challenge. As it went Neji took first watch, Gai second, Tenten third, and Lee took the last watch. They settled for the night, as Neji settled in a more comfortable position.

'_So, we're out here looking for a criminal who has avoided ANBU and other shinobi. What was Tsunade thinking?' _Neji thought, as he watched his teammates fall asleep. He activated his ability when he heard something move, and found someone making his way to the camp.

'_How did he get pass the traps?!?' _his mind angrily shouted, and to his confusion another voice answered him, also in his mind.

'_How? Simple child. I watched you set them up.' _The voice said causing Neji to stiffen. He had seen nobody nearby, nobody! What was going on?!?

He woke the others, just in time for them to hear the laughter of whomever they were following.

"Show yourself!" Gai demanded, once they were all standing. The laughter continued, and Neji activated his kekkei genkai, and scanned over the area, looking for the person. He found nothing, which he found strange. The noise he had heard was nearby, and the man said he had watched him set the traps, so how could he not be seen?! He deactivated his kekkei genkai, and looked back to his former sensei, and shook his head. He couldn't find him. That worried the other three. Someone had managed to avoid being spotted by the Byakugan? Now they realized how much the relied on his eyes to pick out a hidden enemy, once they were rendered useless. Next they heard strange whispers around them, and a type of pressure, almost like they had been weighed down. Something that none of them like, and attempted to fight against, which proved to be their right thing to do, when a bright flash of light engulfed the area, and dragged the off to an area they had no idea how to deal with.

---------------------

Tenten sat up with a wince. Her first thought-What did I hit my head on? Her second thought-Where the _HELL_ am I? She looked around herself, and found her teammates flat out on the ground that was covered in leaves. Leaves…but the campsite had been cleared of leaves…she went over to Neji, and gave his shoulders a hard shake. He swatted at her, and sat up with a groan.

"Tenten? That you?" he asked, as his shook his head slightly trying to clear his vision. She nodded, and went to get the other two up. Lee was easier, as she just had to poke him in the back, and he shot up.

"Lee…it's okay, it's just me. Now help me wake Gai." Tenten said, as Lee and Neji got to their feet. It took all three of them to rouse the older man.

"Lee? Neji? Tenten?" he mumbled as he sat up. The Green Beast of Konoha was dazed, and unsteady as he got to his feet, even with help.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Lee replied, as he and Neji helped him to his feet, and helped him remain steady. Tenten nodded and sighed, as she remembered that they still did not know where they were.

"Tenten? Is something the matter?" Neji asked, as he heard her sigh. The other two also looked over in her direction.

"Yeah…unless I've gone crazy." She muttered, but continued, "Does anyone know where we are?" she asked, and when the others looked around they found the problem she was sighing about.

They had no idea where they were.

"…Neji?" Lee asked, as he turned to see his teammate's bloodline active.

"I checked. Nothing familiar within my range of vision." Neji replied, and the entire team sighed. Well, this was just great they were completely lost.

"Well, we can't sit around. Let's see if we can find a road, or something…" Gai said, as he started to walk off, and his students followed behind him, all completely baffled at what had happened to bring them to a place they couldn't recognize.

The heard where the road was before they found the road. They sped up to see what was going on. People were running along the road, away from a town, with belongings and family and only looking back once they passed the shinobi, who were standing at the side of the road wondering what was going on. A man came up to them, and grabbed Gai by the shoulders.

"Sir! You and your children need to get out of here! It's not safe, Urgals are coming!" the man implored, Neji and Tenten decided to ignore the fact that the man had somehow related them to Gai.

"Sir, what are Urgals?" Gai asked, after shrugging the man's hands off his person. The man stared at him as if her were insane. It was a look that Neji, Tenten and Lee were very used to seeing aimed at their sensei-and Lee.

"You…you do not know what they are? Sir, they are the biggest danger here, they have more strength than a full-grown man, and that is only the weaker ones! Our warriors stood no chance against them!"

'_Oh dear…that man should not have said that…now we get dragged into this…'_ Tenten thought, and from the way Neji had sighed it was evident that he thought the same thing. Gai had struck his pose, as he declared that he was going to stand his ground so the man and the rest of the village could escape, and the man stared at him before running off.

"Gai-sensei, was that really necessary?" Neji asked, as he moved out to the street as the last of the villagers ran past. He didn't wait for an answer, as he activated his bloodline.

"Five, they are huge, and are definitely not human. Human-based maybe, but barely. They are taller than the average human, and they look stronger-muscle wise." Neji said, and his teammates and sensei nodded. What surprised him was a few of the villagers were coming back towards them, armed with swords and other make-shift weapons. Still, if they wanted to join he wasn't going to say anything. His teammates and Gai were also on the road now, all with a kunai in hand, ready and waiting for the Urgals to come into their vision range. Tenten and Lee's eyes widened when they say the monsters that were bearing down on them. Neji's description had done them no justice, but now wasn't the time for that, as soon as the Urgals saw humans in the road and not running from them they roared.

A challenge.

The small group of four shinobi and a handful of soldiers had dared to stand up to them. The Urgals charged the small group, anticipating a group of untrained soldiers that would flee at the first sign of danger. They didn't count on shinobi that faced down death on a regular basis, and knew every mission was dangerous and still took them. They didn't count on the shinobi charging forwards, towards them.

The soldiers had been ready to flee, before they heard the four shinobi yell their own challenge, and charge the Urgals. And what surprised them more was that these warriors seemed capable of handling the fight. They moved faster than normal humans, and seemed stronger than a normal human as well…

"Juken!" Neji yelled, as he activated his signature move, slamming his palm into the chest of the nearest Urgal, and it's companions watched as it fell over, blood coming from it's mouth. The soldiers were likewise stunned wondering how a small hit like that could topple a giant. Was he a mage? Then Lee sent one flying, and they were beginning to have their doubts about them being human. And when a single punch from Gai snapped another's neck they were definitely sure that the strangers were not human in any way aside from appearances. Tenten chose that moment to summon her crossbow, and finish off the last two, and shot them both through the head, and they fell over, and joined their companions in death.

"See? No problem." Gai said, as he turned around to face the stunned soldiers, and few villagers who hand wandered back towards them, out of curiosity.

"What are you?" one woman asked, and Gai's expression fell as soon as he saw the fear in her eyes mimicked by the soldiers and the other villagers.

A/N: And there is the first chapter! Phew, almost done with getting the stories up, and then I can update them more reguraly…possibly.


	2. Information and Trouble

Summary: didn't change

**Summary:** didn't change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either story/movie/ or manga/anime. Now leave me in peace so I can write

**A/N:** Okay, before one of you hurts me I got this done as fast as I could.

OtakuItachi-Thank You! Cookie for you!

Ryutana-Thanks! Cookie for you!

Nova Bucker-Meep! I am! I am! Here's the next chapter…

grasshopper named octavias-Thanks! And pairings…um, maybe-if the story lends itself to any. If not, then no.

Phoenixflame04-Thanks, and I hope this was fast enough…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter Two: Information and Trouble

Gai blinked a few times. What the hell? Why did they frighten everyone? Neji, Tenten, and Lee also turned to regard the people, and looked over to their sensei for answers-even Neji had no idea what to make of the situation. What to do now…Tenten and Neji just hoped that Gai wouldn't do something stupid. Surprisingly he didn't.

"We are human, if that is what you mean. We just have a different way of fighting." He replied, in a surprisingly normal voice, and that startled Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Yeah, but what about him?" one of the villagers asked, pointing to Neji, who blinked. Why had he been singled out?

"He's human. Just like me and you, sir." Gai retaliated, eyebrows furrowing. How dare he suggest that his precious student was anything but human!

"He killed the Urgals just by touching them! He can't be human!" the man pressed, and Neji sighed. Well, he never thought that his Juken would bring up this type of problem. Well at least they weren't calling him a-

"Demon! He is no human! His eyes are solid white! I would rather face the Urgals!" okay, spoke too soon, he had just gotten the response he knew was coming. Seriously, it was either demon, or blind. Those mistakes were beginning to irritate him.

"My student is no demon!" Gai shouted, now angered. Tenten and Lee had also tensed up at the statement. Neji appreciated the concern, but he was used to getting called those names. After all not everyone knew about the Byakugan and what it looked like. He had gotten called demon quite a few times on solo missions.

"If you do not wish for us to remain, then move out of our way, and we will leave." Gai said, as he managed to regain a hold of his temper. Neji was just glad that the villagers hadn't done something stupid-yet. But he had a feeling that it was bound to happen, if the mutterings were any indication. They were ready to cause trouble for the group of people who had just _saved _them. He blinked, finally noticing that Gai was using hand signs to try and tell him something. He quickly responded with a sign that said that Gai had his attention.

_Neji, we are going to make a distraction. You retreat. Meet in next town. Cover your eyes._

Neji didn't respond for a few seconds, slightly irked that he had been told to literally run away. But, knowing Gai, he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.

_Fine._

He shifted slightly, and waited for Gai to give him the sign to run. Not that he liked the idea, but he didn't want to get his teammates into more trouble than they were already in.

"Sir. I do not know who you are, but such an insult is unneeded against Neji. He is no demon, nor is he of any threat to you, or your fellows." Gai said, stepping in front of his students.

"Yeah! He helped save you guys!" Tenten snapped, and Lee nodded vigorously. Gai silenced them both with a look. Neji smiled-inwardly-at their outburst. That was like them. Still…Gai had given him the sign to run…

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" one of the more observant villagers shouted, as Neji had begun to move off. Neji turned to see Gai give him one last order.

_RUN!_

He listened, and promptly took off in a full sprint. He heard the shouts behind him, and the clatter of weapons. Then he heard the sound of people running and a few people hitting the ground. He didn't look back.

He continued his headlong dash, before slowing, and eventually slowed to a more sedate walk. He was now lost in the forest, and had no idea where the road was, or where the nearest town was. Finally, after wandering around for a few more minutes, he sat down and drew his knees up to his chest. He sighed, as he settled down for the night, and prayed that his teammates were okay…

--

Tenten, Lee, and Gai had taken off running, as soon as Neji was out of sight. They didn't follow him, as they didn't want to cause trouble for him, because they had a feeling that the villagers were simply looking for someone to blame. And Neji had made the perfect target, and if they found him they would take their frustration out on him. They were heading in a different direction, fast. They had left the villagers behind, but one could never be too careful…

"Gai-sensei…is he going to be okay?" Lee asked, worriedly. Tenten gave Lee the 'You are a moron for asking that' look, and huffed. Gai looked between the two before answering.

"This is Neji. He is a Jounin now, and should be able to deal. I'm sure he'll be okay." Gai responded, and Lee sighed, as did Tenten. It was reassuring-to a certain extent. But soon they had to stop, and set up camp. That meant drawing lots to see who took first watch. Tenten sighed, when she thought of the day before, when they had argued of how to pick who took first watch. She looked up to the stars, and prayed for Neji's safety-not knowing he was doing the same thing.

--

Neji woke the next day, reacting on instinct. He was up on his feet in a second. He looked around for what had woken him, but that could have been just about anything. After the incident of the day before his nerves were wired.

All he saw was a disgruntled bird, sitting on a branch nearby.

'_Must have tried to use me as a perch'_ he thought with a small chuckle. Then the bird flew off with a startled trill, and Neji whirled around. He heard someone curse, and he dropped his defensive pose and blinked.

It was a young man, maybe a few years younger than him, dressed like a hunter. His bow and arrows were in the quiver slung over his back. The young man was also carrying something that looked like an oddly formed rock. And right then he was looking it over, and not paying attention to his surroundings. But he finally looked up, and saw Neji, standing in front of him. The young man jumped back, fumbling for a dagger. Neji sighed.

"Don't try to fight me. I really don't want a fight now. I just want to know where the nearest town is, so I can rest." He said, and the boy gave him an odd look.

"But…aren't you…" Neji sighed, his mood just taking a sever drop to very annoyed.

"A demon? Blind? I'm neither. I can see you just fine, and I'm not a demon. What do I have to do to prove this?" he asked, folding his arms. The other blinked, caught off guard.

"Um…come with me. I'll ask the storyteller back in town." The boy said, and Neji ground his teeth, in an attempt to keep his scathing remarks to himself. A storyteller? What the hell did a storyteller have to do with proving he wasn't a demon!? Still, at least he would be in a safer place to wait for his teammates to catch up with him.

"Fine." He responded, and the boy moved off, and Neji followed him trying not to say something about the pace they were setting. But then something caught his eye; a white rock-that looked oddly like the one the other boy had been trying to carry. Neji went over to it, and picked it up, and the boy peered over his shoulder.

"Hey! You found one too! You don't suppose these are common around here-do you?" at that Neji gave him a mild glare. He wasn't even from around these parts, how the hell should he know?! The boy shifted as Neji glared, and quickly stood back up to lead the way again. Neji tucked the thing into his bag, and followed after the boy.

By midday they had reached the outskirts of the town. Had Neji been in better condition he would have gotten annoyed with the extremely slow pace the boy took to get there. But as that night's sleep hadn't completely restored his chakra stores he was only slightly irked. The boy stopped, and turned back to face Neji.

"Um…you stay here. I'm going to go get the storyteller." The boy said, but he did move. Neji raised an eyebrow at this, and waited for him to finish.

"…I still don't trust you…"and at this Neji sighed. He sat down and leaned up against a tree, and waited.

"I'm sure nothing else is in the area…" and Neji already knew where this conversation would lead. He glared at the boy to get him to shut up.

"If anything happens to me, I'm blaming you." He knew it sounded childish, but he was sincerely getting tired of the mission. The boy gulped, but then nodded.

After all was said and done Neji had let the boy tie him to the tree. He sighed when the boy left in a hurry.

'_He obviously doesn't trust me…even after this.'_ Neji thought as he tilted his head back to stare up at the canopy of green leaves above him. He could just make out the sky, and hoped that his friends were having an easier time than him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy! Review?


	3. Riders

Magic or Chakra Chapter 3 Riders

**Summary: **didn't change

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. NOT. Own! Neither Eragon or Naruto!

**A/N: **Nova Bucker-You'll see –giggles-

Ryutana-Don't worry. They will.

Under a Rain Cloud- Yeah, they come in this chapter. And I'm not sure about parings yet…

Animelover-szasha- Book, I don't have the movie for reference, so it's the book. And yeah, they are gonna get seriously involved in the war. The other questions will be answered in this chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Telepathy/_

Chapter Three: Riders

Eragon ran almost flat out to get back to town, to find Brom. He knew there was something different about that young man. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. He ran past his house, going right by Roran-who called out to him. He waved over his shoulder, showing that he heard him and would explain later. He stopped his head-long dash, to catch his breath before entering the town. He took off again, and almost collided with the person he wanted to talk to.

"Whoa! Slow down Eargon! Where are you running off to?" Brom asked, as Eargon straightened himself out. Still, this left him wondering how he was to phrase the question.

"Um…well, I was looking for you. I have someone that I…um…I want you to meet. He…well, there's just something odd about him." The look on Brom's face was one of confusion and then curiosity. When the storyteller nodded Eragon ran back the way he came, and Brom followed right behind him.

When they got close Eragon slowed down, remembering that the person had been tied up. How would Brom react to that? Well, it was time to find out.

"Eragon? Don't you think this was a bit…much?" Brom asked, once they came into view of the person, who was still tied to the tree, his head hanging. As they got closer Brom could tell that the young man was just sleeping rather than knocked out like he had thought.

Though when Eragon stepped on a twig the young man's head shot up, his white eyes narrowed, looking for what made the noise. When his gaze fell on Eragon he sighed.

"You said you'd be right back. Did you get lost on the way?" he asked, with a tinge of sarcasm lacing his voice. Eragon twitched. Brom chuckled, and the young man's attention went to him.

"Hmn, I'm guessing that's the storyteller. Remind me again on how he's supposed to know if I am a demon or not?" at this Brom quieted, and looked over to Eragon, who shrugged.

"Eragon…you do know the tales about demons are myths…legends, and nothing more." Brom gently chided the boy, and Eragon grimaced.

"Yeah…but the Dragon Riders are also legends, or didn't you say that yourself?" the boy countered, and Brom sighed, as did the young man tied to the tree.

"…There is a difference. A very big difference." And at that Brom refused to elaborate, no matter how Eragon pestered him. The white-eyed male sighed.

"Yeah…well the other villagers didn't think so…"he muttered, much to the surprise of the two townspeople.

"You came from another village?" Eragon asked, perking up at this bit of news. Brom had also gone silent, but from his posture it was plain that he was waiting for an answer as well.

"No…I don't know how I got here, but my eyes seem to have throw the villagers in the nearby town off. My…friends told me to run when they noticed that most of the hostility was directed at me. We were only trying to get our bearings." The young brunette said, though afterwards he looked a bit confused.

'_Hmn, well it seems I do have enough magic to make him speak the truth. He also seems able to pick up on when_ _magic is being used to influence him, judging from his look.'_ Brom thought, as the young man began looking around, though to Eragon it looked like he was not moving, but Brom picked up on the way his eyes shifted slightly, as did his head. So, this young man had some type of training.

"Should I untie him?" Eragon asked, jolting the storyteller out of his thoughts.

"Hmn? Yes, yes you should, Eragon. I trust that he means no harm to this place." Brom replied, and Eragon went over to the tree, and began to cut the young man free.

"By the way, young man, who are you?" Brom asked, as the last of the ropes fell away, and the white-eyed male stood up rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"Neji Hyuuga. I'm assuming you're Brom the Storyteller, seeing as how Eragon brought you here." Neji said, and Brom chuckled.

"You would be right. I am Brom. Please excuse the rude welcome, but it seems Eragon jumped to conclusions. Though…" Brom trailed off, scratching his cheek and tilting his head to one side. Neji shook his head.

"Let me guess. Eragon is like most of the people here. I'll be mistaken for a demon if I set foot in the village." Neji said, Brom didn't answer, and Eragon stared down at his feet. Now that he knew Neji was no danger he felt bad for having done what he did, and knowing the villagers would react similar-distrusting and wary. Some would just be openly hostile, a certain butcher came to mind, and others would just flat-out ignore him. From the way Neji's head had fallen Eragon guessed that he was thinking something about the same. Eragon felt bad for him, because if what he said was true, then he had been driven out of a village-probably just looking for shelter and food before moving on-and had been split from his friends because of the color of his eyes. Now Eragon really was sorry for jumping to conclusions.

"Listen…I'm sure I can convince Garrow into letting you stay. He's a level-headed person, and I'm sure he won't judge." Eragon offered, as his guilt chewed at him.

"Are you sure about that? I'd prefer not to have my head removed because of a mistake on someone else's part." Neji responded, his voice flat. Eragon blinked, before the logic hit him. If he was wrong about his uncle, and Roran…he shuddered at the thought. This was a problem.

"Look, I can stay in the woods. I have food, and I can hunt. There isn't a problem, just your own guilt. I won't be here long, my friends are looking for me. I trust they can find me, and I'll be gone once they do." Neji said, and Eragon still looked doubtful, but Brom nodded.

"Good enough. Now, back to your house Eragon, and I left my dinner on the fire." Brom said, as he gave Eragon a push towards the farm, and walked off towards Carvahall. Eragon looked over his shoulder twice, watching as Neji walked farther into the surrounding forest, and blinked as he saw his figure disappear into the trees.

"Crap! I still have to get meat!" he suddenly shouted at nothing, before taking off after Brom.

--

Neji chuckled lightly when he heard the boy yell something about meat.

'_Seems I interrupted something.'_ He thought, as he settled into the crook of branches. He didn't know what was in the forest, though he doubted anything dangerous, but he still opted for the trees as this gave him the advantage over most attackers. He still had that odd rock with him…he settled himself in a more comfortable position before taking it out to examine it.

'_Hm…well it isn't a color that I've seen before…marble isn't this bright color. And it's to light to be marble. Well,_ _solid marble. Is it hollow?'_ he thought, as he pulled the rock out of his pack and hefted it, trying to figure out what material it was. He then took out one of his kunai, and struck the rock, and blinked when it made a noise like a bell.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought, as he looked at the place he had hit, and found no marks. This thing was more solid than most rocks, as the kunai were strong enough to bury themselves into rock. He blinked, and activated his bloodline.

What he saw was a surprise.

The rock was indeed hollow, and whatever was in it had a massive store of chakra, and Neji winced in pain, and deactivated his bloodline. He shook his head slightly to clear the stars from his eyes, before staring back at the hollow-rock thing…though after a few more seconds of staring at the thing he stuffed it back into his bag, after not finding a way to get it open. He decided to sleep, now that he knew nothing was around, the only thing troubling was the stone. Still there was no way to figure anything out, and training right now didn't seem to be such a good idea. Besides, he still had to recover from that long run that he had gone through without much sleep. He settled so he was ready to defend himself if he was suddenly attacked while he was asleep, and then let himself drift off.

--

"Gai-sensei, we have to get different clothes. We stick out too much in these." Tenten complained, as they walked through a town, with the cloaks they had packed for the colder weather wrapped tightly around themselves. She was getting tired of the stares she and her two teammates were getting in the town.

"Tenten, you are right, but how will we be able to buy the clothes?" Lee asked, as they continued looking around for Neji. Tenten sighed, already having an idea of how the two would react to her next words.

"Well…we could steal some money. I mean we do need it…" she said, and trailed off as Lee and Gai turned back to stare at her. She shrugged.

"It was only a suggestion…" she muttered, and they continued walking. Though after a bit Gai sighed. He hadn't liked the idea, but it seemed that Tenten's suggestion was the only one they had at the moment. So, he pulled his two students to the side, and explained what they were going to do.

--

Neji woke to hear the rock squeak. Yes, squeak. He stared at his pack before opening it and taking out the rock gingerly, wondering what was going on. As soon as it started rocking in his grip he jumped to the forest floor, and placed it on the ground, not wanting to see what would happen if it were to fall from his hands at that height. He crouched down beside it, a kunai in hand, and waited for something to happen.

The rock began to crack, and he held his breath as he put two and two together. It was an egg, and it was hatching. He waited for whatever it was to get it's head out of the shell so he could see what he was dealing with. He also hoped it wasn't something that imprinted itself on the first thing it saw. He blinked as a piece of shell balanced on a head, as the creature pushed it's way out of the shell. The thing had a triangular head, long neck, odd shaped body, whip-like tail and wings. He stared as he thought of only on creature that looked like that, but it was impossible! There was no way that dragons were real!

Yet here was one right in front of him, almost the size of his forearm, and squeaking as it looked for food. Neji sighed, as he put his kunai away and reached out to grab the dragon. As soon as his hand made contact with the little thing's head he felt a jolt of electricity burn up his arm, and through his veins, and he fell back biting his lip to keep himself silent, as his shinobi instincts kicked in the ones telling him to keep quiet. His ears rang, and he felt the pain flood over every part of his body, making him bite down harder on his lip, hard enough that he was beginning to draw blood. After what felt like hours, but he knew it had only been a few minutes, he felt his body relax. Though his right hand, the hand that had come into contact with the dragon, was numb and motionless. He blinked as it was beginning to itch. He glanced down at his hand, and blinked again. The center of his palm now had a silver oval in it. He flexed his hand to make sure it wouldn't get in the way, and nodded. It moved along with his skin, so it was fine. Then he noticed how _open _his mind felt, and stared down at the little dragon that was now nosing his leg. He reached down and patted the thing, fully expecting to be shocked again. When that didn't happen he picked it up, and placed the dragon on his shoulder, and jumped back into the tree. He felt something brush against his mind, something that was curious about what was going on, and just about everything. He looked down to the dragon, and found it staring back up at him with its black eyes, a stark contrast to its pure white scales. He patted it again, though by the time he had gotten back to his pack the little thing, he was sure it was the dragon, was now sending off the feeling of hunger.

He sighed, and dug around in his pack for food, and pulled out a bar that he and the others kept on hand for the long trips. It could be eaten without cooking, or cooked in boiling water for soup. He offered it to the dragon, and quickly jerked his hand back as it latched onto the bar, and began to devour it.

'_Reminds me of Naruto.'_ Neji thought as the creature finished eating the bar, and curled around his neck and fell asleep. He sighed, and settled down, making sure he wouldn't fall from the tree, and soon followed the dragon's example, and had no idea that farther away in his home Eragon had just found out the same thing. They had both just become Dragon Riders.

(A/N: And there we go. Third chapter done.)


	4. Growing

Magic Or Chakra Chapter 4 Growing

**Summary:** Didn't change…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned either one you would know. But I don't, so there.

**A/N: **Before answering all the reviews, some were lovely yes, others I think were trying to be nice I don't know how though, I have one question: Names and gender? The little white dragon needs both! REVIEW and VOTE!! And there is a poll on my profile for a different question.

Nova Bucker- o.o watches Nova hit with frying pan um…right. I was toying with the idea of an Eastern for Neji, but a few things popped up that made an Eastern the harder one to do. Sorry. The rest will come to me as it goes. Sorry, sometimes even I have no idea where things are going to go. I hope my muse doesn't decide the Brom must die, because that will be the hardest part of the entire thing to write. headdesk

Nitroglycerin-Um…well considering some parts were a pain for me to get out it's no big surprise. I'll see if the writing further in gets better, yeah?

a little girl blue-hmn…well there are two things that could happen, and I'm not giving them away until it's closer to that part.

Under a Rain Cloud-Don't worry. I really wasn't too fond of the movie either. Hence not having it for reference.

Wulfeh- Heh. I really can't decide…though I hated how the movie tore apart the book…-just saw movie and hated it-

animelover-zsasha-I have plans…don't you worry. maniacal laughter Er…cough I mean we'll see.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Telepathy/_

Chapter Four: Growing

Neji woke with the dawn, only to hear someone coming towards the tree he was currently in. In the blink of an eye he was up in the higher branches, hidden among the dying leaves, his dragon and pack still on him. He cursed, silently, as he noticed that he had left the eggshell pieces near the tree. This was no time to get sloppy!

He relaxed when he noticed it was just the boy from before. Though he looked like he was in a hurry, and was holding something to his chest.

"So, you found out the so-called 'rocks' were eggs as well?" he asked, and Eragon almost jumped out of his skin.

"Neji! W-where are you?" the boy called, and Neji bit his lower lip to keep from laughing outright at the boy. The look on his face was all too funny.

"Up here." He called, and waved slightly when the boy looked up, along with the little blue dragon. Eragon gaped, and tried to say something but failed miserably. On the fourth try he managed to get something coherent out of his mouth.

"How did you get up there?!" the boy yelped, pointing up at the Hyuuga. Neji raised a delicate eyebrow at this, and Eragon felt extremely foolish under that gaze.

"How? I jumped. Not to hard. Now what are you doing out here? And you do know you were loud enough to scare off the birds and possibly alert anyone nearby, correct?" the brunet said, in a tone that rivaled the weather. Eragon blinked in surprise, and then turned a violent shade of red. He hadn't thought he had been _that_ loud.

"I was trying to find a place to hide my dragon…I don't need my cousin or uncle finding it before I can explain it to them…" the boy muttered, and Neji nodded.

"Fair enough. I guess I took the place you wanted to hide it hmn?" he asked, and Eragon nodded. Neji sighed, and jumped down to land near the boy, and Eragon winced as he saw the brunet land. He also looked duly surprised when Neji showed no signs of being injured. He refrained from asking how that was possible, as the other simply waited for him to continue with what he was doing. Eragon quickly scrambled to gather the rest of the things he needed for his dragon's shelter, and built the structure in one of the higher branches, and made a tether for it making sure it wouldn't follow him home.

Neji offered no help, instead opted to try and detangle his little white dragon from around his neck. He had not wanted to stay long, and this little thing was going to be a hindrance if - no – _when_ his team found him. _When_ they did they would be looking for a way home, and a way to kill that person who dragged them to the area to begin with. That had been their mission and they were going to finish it.

"Neji? Are you okay?" the boy broke into his thoughts, and Neji blinked and turned to him.

Eragon flinched under the gaze of the Hyuuga prodigy, and cocked his head to the side when said person sighed.

"I'm fine. Now you should get going before your family begins to worry about you." Neji said, and Eragon nodded and got to his feet, wondering what had brought on the sudden change of mood in the white-eyed male.

A month…an entire month had gone by with no sign of his teammates. Neji was growing desperate, and spent much of his time in the trees, watching for them. He had been told to wait for them at the nearest town…but was it really the nearest? Had he over-looked one? Where they in a different town? Had they been killed? Neji shoved the last though out of his mind, by saying they were just having a hard time finding him…he hoped that was the case.

The two dragons had gotten large, and Neji was sure that they would only get bigger. He was unsure of how they would hide the dragons if someone wandered too far into the woods, as the trace of the two dragons was left _everywhere_ and that was not something that the shinobi liked to know. He would have done something, but the mess was too large for even him to take care of. So he waited for his teammates to show, and try to figure out how he was going to bring along a dragon…

--

"Gai-sensei…it's been a month, and we haven't seen him at all. Maybe he isn't in this town." Tenten said, as she picked at the clothes they had bought. Turned out they didn't need to steal, as they had found a tavern the needed workers, and the pay was good. She was just not too happy about the way some of the men looked at her. Lee had intervened once or twice before things got out of hand. He had grown out his hair, and fixed his eyebrows, after Tenten pointed out that he stood out like a sore thumb. Even Gai listened to her once he noticed the looks the residents gave him. Tenten admitted that she like the way they looked afterwards-not that she would _ever_ say that to their faces. They were still too spastic for her tastes.

"Do not worry Tenten! He will be fine!" Gai replied, making Tenten-and the surrounding people-wince. Tenten sighed, and nodded. She knew he would be okay…it's just that she missed the boy.

"Yes, yes…but I still worry." She said, and Lee patted her back as he passed to go get the order of a table nearby. She sighed, and patted his hand to let him know that the gesture was appreciated.

"Time to get back to work!" Gai said, as he walked off to get the order of a table that was yelling for a waiter.

"…yeah…" she muttered, as she walked off to go and get her order filled. She hoped that Neji was having an easier month.

(A/N: SHORT!! falls over Well, now vote on the gender, and name of the dragon…and on the poll on my profile for the story…)


	5. Issues

Magic or Chakra Chapter5 Issues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story or manga/anime…for one I'm not a guy and the people who own the two things are both guys, two I ain't got no money and they are probably effing rich.

**Summary:** Too lazy to re-write it…

**A/N:** Nova Bucker – -watches another frying pan smack Nova- uh…you may want to talk to your muse about that…and I'll try to make the next longer…

rose-of-alabaster – Eragon is gonna have 'fun' with that…so is Brom. Teaching a shinobi to block rather than dodge…that is gonna be a feat. And Neji is gonna have issues with fighting on a dragon.

Nitroglycerin – I have plans for that, don't worry, you'll see why I had to change their appearances in this chapter…or the next depending on how I'm feeling. And I guess a male dragon would be interesting…very interesting. And as for Gai converting someone in the tavern…hmn…And still then name wouldn't be too odd, Neji is still using his.

Wulfeh – So, a vote for female huh…that would be interesting…ew, inbreeding…and I doubt he would use a name other than Japanese…

Under a Rain Cloud – hmn…so that's two votes male, one vote female. And thank you.

animelover-szasha – het is straight. So another vote for a female dragon? That's a tie then. And thanks for the complement.

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Five: Issues

Eragon blinked, as he entered the clearing. He had wanted to tell his dragon, and Neji, that he was going to Carvahall to talk to Brom. It was quiet in the clearing, way too quiet. He looked around, hoping that Neji wasn't going to pop out of some place and scare him. Once he had come out of the underbrush, after hunting, and scared him so bad that he swore that the white-eyed male had sliced a few years off his life.

"Neji? You here?" he called, as the little blue dragon floated down to land on his shoulder. He rubbed its head, and looked around for the other dragon and its master. He got a small noise in response, and he looked up to a nearby tree's higher branches and saw the Hyuuga staring out at the sky. Eragon wondered how he had gotten up there, as the lowest branch was a good few feet above the brunet's head. He decided not to ask, as he had a feeling the boy wouldn't answer him. Still, he could hope to get another answer…

"Are you okay? You've been in that tree for the last few days." He commented, and noted that the brunet simply glanced at him before staring back at the sky.

"…It's nothing." He replied after a pause, and Eragon scowled. He wasn't convinced that it was just 'nothing' as he had a feeling that it was definitely something if it kept him in the tree. He blushed faintly when Neji glared down at him, after noticing that the boy hadn't left.

"What did you come here for?" he asked, and Eragon started, before shaking his head. He had almost forgotten the reason he had been there in the first place!

"Ah…well I wanted to tell you I was going to Carvahall, to ask Brom more about dragons…and um…would you want to come?" Eragon finished, and looked to his feet. He was sure if Neji hadn't had the reserve he did he would have been laughing at him for how foolish he sounded.

"It's not that you have to, I mean you're still waiting for your friends…so if you want to stay here I can understand. But…but you have been waiting a month or so now…" Eragon said, and trailed off as he noticed that the young man's gaze was cold enough to freeze the flames of hell. He obviously didn't like being reminded of that fact.

"I will remain here." Neji replied, his voice even colder. Whatever progress Eragon had made in getting to know the young man had been flattened as soon as he reminded him of how long he had been waiting. So he told his dragon to remain with Neji, and left, feeling like he had somehow managed to make a fool of himself, and shook off the feelings of regret.

He didn't know why it hurt the way it did, but he had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that he still felt a pang of guilt every time it snowed, and knew the brunet was out in the cold. He would stay up all night if he heard a wolf howl too close to his home. If the brunet, or dragons, got hurt because he couldn't tell his uncle and cousin that they were there he would never forgive himself. With that in mind, he followed Roran towards Carvahall, ready to get more information on dragons – and ask him to cover for Neji – so he could tell his family, and finally put his conscious at ease. He hoped this would work.

--

Tenten paused, as she saw a familiar face. Not her friend, no. It was one of the villagers that had driven Neji off to who knows where. Her grip on the tray she was carrying tightened down to a point where the wooden thing began to splinter under her hands. It had been a month, maybe more, since she had seen her teammate and all because of a group of superstitious idiots! They had been working at the tavern to see if they could get any information on the surrounding areas, and had been slowly drawing a map based on the words of travelers and traders who knew different areas like home. But at the sight of this man Tenten was ready to take a kunai and cut his throat out. But instead she moved off, and went to talk to her teacher.

"Gai-sensei…there is a group of villagers from the first village we were in…" she said, as she approached. She looked ready to kill as she heard the group laugh. Gai nodded, and took her tray. He made his way over to the table, and was grateful that he was not recognized. Because what they were talking about was what he needed to hear.

"…ran off towards Carvahall, through the Spine. He was a demon alright if he could get through that alone." The first traveler, Gai recognized him as the villager who called Neji out as a demon, said, and took another gulp from the cup in front of him.

"Carvahall huh? Then he's as good as dead. That lot don't take too kindly to things that come out of the Spine. Probably dead by now. Good riddance too, we already have troubles with Urgals, we don't need demons." Another traveler spoke up. This one Gai didn't recognize, but the person sounded equally convinced that his precious student was a demon. Even worse was the news that Neji may have been killed.

And it would have been Gai's fault for sending him off alone.

He forced a smile and asked what the men wanted, and after taking their orders back to the keeper, he went to talk to Lee and Tenten. They were going to make planes to leave – tonight.

(A/N: done! Took way too long…but I'm having problems with getting time to get on the com)


	6. Fight or Flight

Magic or Chakra Chapter6 Run

**Disclaimer:** …don't own. Insert witty comment here as I am too brain-dead to add one

**Summary:** Too lazy to re-write it…

**A/N:** Alright, votes are in, and the dragon is...female. It was a tie, and one person didn't care, so…I went with female 'cause I've only read to book two and it looks like Saphira was gonna be the only female…inbreeding = ew!

Wulfeh – It is a girl, don't worry. Haha…they would get along. And yeah, Tenten would be a riot with the two. I think Amaya(night rain) sounds good

Under A Rain Cloud – I'll update as soon as I can. And thanks

Rose-of-alabaster – yes, I bet it was very tempting for them. Very tempting…

beta657 – I will

Nightraze – I attempt to do so ^ ^

dragoncrazy247 – O O wow…you reviewed a lot in a short amount of time…er well I've read the first two, but don't have money now to go buy the third, 'cause I'm in college. And yeah, I'll try to put more of that bond stuff in here and explain why Neji doesn't mention his dragon much.

Ethanol Ears – Thanks, and don't worry, I hate leaving a story unfinished.

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Six: Fight or Flight

Neji sat up in the tree, swinging his legs back and forth as he thought of what was going on. For some reason his attacks were gaining strength, and so was his agility, and senses. Now Eragon may not have noticed this, but a shinobi was always in tune with their body – they had to be. Even the slightest change would be registered, no matter how slight, and over the month, two weeks and five days – who's counting? – he had noticed that the changes were building up, and showed no signs of stopping.

He also noted that the dragons were getting quite large, and they had to even fix the house they were in to a bigger size. Eragon had offered to make one for Neji, but the brunet glared death at him for the suggestion. He was not an animal that needed the care. Though he was beginning to doubt if the dragons were merely animals, as he would be talking aloud at times, only to have a presence or two invade his mind with a sense of 'not understanding' and he had a feeling it was coming from the blue and white dragons that seemed to follow him everywhere. Hunting was fun with those two. Heavy sarcasm there. He had to shoo them away with his mind more than once. The villagers may not notice what he hunted, but the amount the dragons did?

No way they wouldn't miss that much.

So, he was waiting for Eragon to return, even though he was sure that the boy had told them that he would be gone all day, maybe a bit longer even. Neji sighed at the thought. How could it take all day to visit a town? Then again Eragon was a civilian, not a shinobi, so he didn't have the speed of one. How irritating.

He glanced down to the two dragons that were tumbling around and growling as they wrestled, and sighed. He had taken to the trees after one roll almost flattened him. He hoped Eragon would return soon – if anything he could calm the blue dragon down. If he didn't…well he would have to take things into his own hands.

/NEJIIIIII!!! Amaya is teasing me again!!!/ the blue dragon yelled, mentally, as soon as her and Amaya detangled themselves. Amaya snorted, and sent curls of smoke into the air, and Neji had to wave it away from his face.

/Amaya…what did you say this time?/ he asked, and Amaya snorted again.

/I said she had an idiot for a partner. And she does! He still thinks we're dumb animals! You figured out that we're not as soon as I started learning words/ the white dragon said, settling down, giving the blue dragon a smug look, /after all, I have a name, he still refers to her as dragon/ she said, and the blue dragon bristled.

/So what?! Mine can at least go into a town without being chased out!/ and that remark had them both trying to tear each other apart again. Neji sighed.

Since the day he had touched that dragon he had remained connected to her, often she would pick up thoughts, concepts, and words, from him unconsciously. Mainly because he had no idea how to block her. Not that he was going to complain as she had helped him avoid the villagers, and he had managed to get through to both her and the blue dragon not to hunt too close to the village. Though the blue dragon also had to be told by Eragon as well. He sighed, and watched the two roll around, and sighed. Where was that boy when you needed him?

After another hour he was sure that the boy had gotten lost. It had been quite a while, and something was bothering him. He couldn't tell what it was, but maybe it had to do with the blue dragon, who seemed quite upset when Eragon left. But he needed to wait, after all he couldn't go into the town without causing…problems to say the least.

Neji sighed as he noticed a familiar figure enter the clearing.

"Neji? You here? Brom said he could cover for you so you don't have to live in the forest anymore." Eragon said, in ways of greeting. Neji nodded, and waited for the boy to finish what he wanted to say. He could tell from the way he shifted around that he had something else on his mind other than getting him out of the forest.

"…is something bothering you?" Neji finally asked, when Eragon sat down and began picking at things on the ground. That sort of fidgeting was getting on his nerves. Eragon sighed, before nodding.

"It's…well Roran, my cousin, is leaving in two weeks time, to work in a mill. He won't be back for months." Eragon said, not looking up. Neji blinked, and inclined his head to one side.

"…that all? Hardly something to get upset over. At least he will be coming home." The brunet scoffed, and Eragon bristled.

" What?! 'That all?' 'Hardly something to get upset over?' What do you know?! He's the closest thing to a brother that I have! Garrow is the closest thing to a father that I have! Having one of them leave for months on end _is_ something to get upset over! I don't want Roran to leave!" Eragon yelled, startling the two dragons bad enough that they hid as best they could. Neji, on the other hand, was unfazed by the outburst.

"I know plenty. People die when they leave for time periods like that, where I come from. Sometimes all it takes is a day. I know what I speak of, and you are lucky he is going off to work, not to fight. Kindly do not say I do not know anything on such matters, as I have seen things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life boy." Neji replied, his eyes half-lidded and his voice colder than the darkest day of winter. Eragon shivered, and said no more on the topic.

"Well…I found out a few names for the dragons…uh…unless you already have a name for yours…" Eragon said, after a long silence, only broken by the dragon's humming, as Neji rubbed the white one's head.

"Mn…I have, but you name your own. Amaya is her name." Neji said, and his dragon's humming got louder. Eragon paused, and thought. Well, he did have quite the list of names…and he began asking the dragon about which one it liked. Though his efforts were mostly rewarded with snickers from Neji, and laughter from the dragons, Eragon continued to try. That was until he figured out the reason behind their laughter.

"Wait! You are a she!" he exclaimed, and the dragon folder her wings smugly.

/Yes/ was all she said, and Eragon was beginning to think she spent too much time with Neji. Still, now that he knew that the dragon was a she he could correctly give her a name.

"…do you like the name Saphira?" he asked, and the dragon tilted her head to one side and nodded.

/Yes/ she responded, and Eragon smiled, as his dragon began to hum along with Amaya.

-------------------------------------------------

"Gai-sensei…we have not found any trace of him here…do you…do you think he managed to find somewhere else to hide?" Tenten asked, slightly worried. Though having the two 'Green Beasts of Konoha' back to looking like their normal selves made her feel better for some reason. Though she was still worried about what had befallen their other teammate. They had traveled at a slower pace, as they had to follow a road, because they did not know the territory, and passing a town that he could have been waiting in was not an option. Not to them, so if they had to take it slow then they would. Tenten just hoped that he wasn't getting impatient with them…but she would take impatient over dead.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he's doing just fine!" Gai exclaimed, and Tenten sighed, wondering how he could still be so optimistic after so long. By now it had been about two months, roughly speaking. And still no trace of Neji! This was frustrating her to no end.

"Still! We have looked all over for him, and no signs of him here. Time to move on!" Gai said, as he marched back to the inn, and once again they were packing up to leave and go to another town. They hoped that this one had at least seen the young man.

---------------------------------------------

The two weeks seemed to fly by for Eragon. His cousin, the closest thing to a brother, was leaving him. Leaving…and wasn't looking back. Eragon could not stand to talk to him, even their small conversations were strained. His only outlet was in the woods, as he spent most of his free time talking to Saphira. Sometimes Amaya would join in, but she was often with Neji. He noticed that the brunet was often in the trees, or sitting on his dragon in the same hollow that Eragon found by the neck and shoulders of Saphira. Though one time he found Neji sleeping…the resulting mess was nothing short of chaos. Neji had almost torn his throat out…quite literally. After that Eragon was careful about when he got too close to the brunet.

By the time Roran had to leave Eragon had grown closer to Saphira, and, indirectly, to Neji and Amaya. At least Neji wasn't glowering at him for asking stupid questions by now. Still…he would miss his cousin.

When the day came, Eragon went with Roran to Caravahall. He had told Saphira and the other two in advance that he was going to be gone again. He had been met with Saphira pinning him to the ground and nuzzling him, and Amaya's snort. Neji had simply waved at him. He left, feeling that maybe that it wouldn't be too bad as long as he had those three.

Once again, Neji was stuck with the two dragons, both of which were taller at the shoulder than he was. That was a bit daunting, as he had seen what those teeth and claws could do. After almost getting bowled over again, he decided to go and see what Eragon was up to. Watching the two dragons wrestle was dangerous now. He jumped up higher into the tree, and darted off to see how close he could get without being seen. When he got there, he saw Eragon…hiding? Or at least trying to, but maybe Neji was judging him a little too harshly seeing as how Eragon was a civilian, and not a shinobi. Part of him still 'tisked' at his methods…anyway he jumped down to land beside the boy. Eragon jumped, and opened his mouth to protest on his abrupt arrival. Neji clamped a hand down on his mouth and motioned for the boy to remain silent. Eragon blinked, and nodded, and Neji removed his hand. Eragon pointed to a house, where voices could be heard. What they heard made Eragon's blood freeze in his veins.

"When did this happen? And make sure you are telling the truth, no…mistakes. The results of such a thing could be very…unpleasant." a voice asked, the words smooth like oiled glass, and an underlying hiss made the hairs on the back of Eragon's neck stand up. Neji bristled, getting a very bad feeling, at that was only from the man's voice.

"I'm sure about it! About three months ago, I'm telling the truth, ask anyone else." Another voice responded, and Eragon identified him as Sloan, the butcher. Neji glanced over to Eragon to see that the boy was no longer shaking in fear, but rigid with anger. He could only guess that the other voice had told the other one information on the dragons. What else would make the boy so angry? What startled him was when he heard the third voice ask about _him._

"And a young man? Your kind would mistake for a creature of legend – a demon – with white eyes? He too is of interest to out master." The third voice asked, reminding both of the hidden young men of decaying and creeping mold, and other things that were better left untouched. Eragon shivered. Neji placed a hand on the young man to keep him steady, as he tried to get a better look at what was going on. Though he didn't get that chance as Eragon jerked him backwards shaking his head in a fearful fashion. Neji glared at him.

"Huh? No, didn't see anyone with white eyes mister…Go ask someone else your questions." Sloan answered, sounding both curious and shaken. Neji shook Eragon's grip off, even as he heard Amaya muttering something about a bad feeling. He shook her warning off as well.

The two figures wore long cloaks, lifted by the sheaths of their swords. The shirts were stitched with silver thread in a symbol that Neji couldn't identify. Their hands were gloved, and their backs were…humped, like they had padded them. He looked back to Eragon to find the boy peering over his shoulder.

"I'll go back, I'll warn your uncle. You talk to the dragons. Use Saphira to tell me how close they are, or if you get into trouble." He muttered, leaning in close so only Eragon could hear him. As soon as the boy nodded he took off into the roofs, and then the trees, heading back to the path that he hoped led to Eragon's home. He had no idea how he was going to pull this off, but he had to try.

As soon as he landed he heard, more like felt, a slight buzz in the back of his head. He recognized it as Amaya, but was almost bowled over by the sheer impact of her anger, and fear. He staggered slightly, before he registered a large shadow overhead.

His dragon did not take the idea of those people being there so well. He turned back to the dragon to tell her to calm down, though the sound of her wings alerted Garrow that someone was outside his door. When he opened it he saw a white dragon and an oddly dressed person staring over his shoulder at the dragon. When Neji turned to face him and he saw the white eyes…well it was needless to say that the man was beyond surprised.

"Wh-what? What do you what?" he stammered. Neji looked over his shoulder again, and then back to the man, wondering why Eragon hadn't contacted him yet. By now those things had to be on their way towards him…right? Or did he get into trouble?

"Sir, you may be in trouble. Some people are coming to your home, and Amaya, yes the dragon, has a bad feeling about them. I suggest that you leave, or at least prepare to defend your home." He replied, as he turned back to face the man. Garrow blinked, before nodding.

"Fine. I will not leave my home, I will stand and fight." Garrow replied. Amaya shook her head, snapping her jaws.

/NEJI! Bad idea! They're murderers! WE are not staying! I could care less about the old man, but I will not have you staying here. I will not allow it!/ she growled, snapping her head around to glare the brunet in the eyes. Smoke curled from her nostrils and from between her teeth, making him cough.

/Amaya! Calm down, we can't leave him! I said calm down!/ he snapped, even though he was coughing badly.

"Sir? Is something wrong with your dragon?" Garrow asked, between coughs.

"Nothin' wrong…she just doesn't want to remain here…We need to go." He replied, covering his own mouth and nose with his sleeve. Garrow shook his head.

"No! This is my farm, my home! What if my nephew comes back hear looking for me and instead meets them?! I will not risk it! If they are bad enough to frighten a dragon I will not risk it!" Garrow snapped, a certain fire jumping to his eyes. A parent, in everything but blood, would stay to take on creatures that he knew were horrible enough to frighten a dragon. All to protect a son that was not his in blood. Neji paused, and turned to his dragon. Amaya had quieted after Garrow had snapped at Neji.

/…foolishness. You can't protect him if you're dead…fine. We stay to help the foolish parent./ She muttered, bowing her head, and Neji patted her nose.

"It's settled. We will stay to help." Neji sighed, and saw Garrow's face ease with relief. Amaya let out another plume of smoke, and growled.

/I still say this is foolish/ she grumbled, and Neji patted her nose again.

/Calm down. Anger and fear cloud one's judgment/ he responded, and she sighed and attempted to take his advice. He turned around to talk to her, only to see two figures approaching at a fast clip, towards him, Amaya, and Garrow.

He swore. And quite creatively.

Amaya placed herself between the oncoming pair, and the two in the house, growling deep in her throat. Neji hopped onto her back, to see what he was up against. He activated his Byakugan, and blinked in confusion.

'_Their system…its not normal' _he thought, and drew out a scroll. It was one Tenten had given him. It contained a kanta and a kusari-gama (a sickle and a long chain with a weight attached to the end of it.) He preferred his Juken…but he had a feeling that would not work so well on whatever these things were. He bit down on his thumb, and swiped the blood across the paper, summoning his kanta, scabbard and all. After all, there were a few inches in the scabbard that the sword didn't take up, and he had a few 'surprises' in those extra inches, just a few tricks he had picked up from the biggest prankster in the history of the village. Self-defense as he, and a few others, claimed when asked. He placed one hand on the weapon, and waited.

The strangers stopped, a good distance away, and surveyed the scene. A dragon. Her Rider. And the man they were to…interrogate.

"It seems we found you too late. The Shade messed up, and you escaped. Oh well, you won't escape a second time." One of them said, as he slowly drew his weapon, and Neji shifted his stance as he prepared an attack.

"Really? And what gives you the confidence to say that? And why am I a target?" he asked, as he continued to survey them, his bloodline still active. If nothing else he could study their systems and find a way to make his jutsu work.

Hopefully.

"What do you want?" Garrow snapped, from _beside_ Amaya. Neji groaned inwardly. Stupid old man! He should have stayed hidden until he had taken care of them! The strangers didn't answer, but instead used Neji's moment of distraction to attack. He barely got his guard up in time, steel meeting steel. The other had lunged at Garrow, only to have the shinobi hurl a flash bomb at it. As it stumbled back Neji jumped from Amaya and attempted to take on the stranger. Amaya growled and snapped, trying to get her jaws on one of them.

What happened after that was a blur.

He used his newer jutsu, and his kanta, and a few other things that he had on hand, and was still beaten. And tossed aside. He saw Amaya crumple at the same time he did, still trying to shield him. The way they used their chakra was not the way he was used to, they were too strong! He saw Garrow retreat into the house, as one of them chased him into the kitchen, and next an explosion. He scrambled to his feet to see that the house had been flattened, and fire had blown out the windows and sides, leaving a wreck of what used to be a home. He wiped some of the soot from his eyes, as he grabbed his kanta, preparing to face the creatures again as he saw them walking over towards him. Walking, they found him to be that little of a threat huh? Or was it something different? It didn't matter at this point.

/Amaya? Do you have any strength left?/ he asked, as she got to her feet. She snorted.

/I'll take that as a yes. Listen…maybe we can scare them off. I just wish I had a little more strength left…/ he trailed off, as he began to piece together a plan.

As one of them got close enough, he lunged, whipping his kanta out and jabbing at one of the creatures fast enough that it had no time to move. It screeched, and kicked, sending the shinobi rolling away. He rolled to his feet, holding a piece of fabric that had caught on his kanta as he twisted. When the thing turned back to him he swore the thing was glaring.

"We will not forget this, Rider. You will join our master, in one piece or not. We will make sure of it." The thing growled, before both took off.

Neji didn't bother to chase them, instead he darted towards the house, and began to shove the pieces of timber away.

'Please be okay…damn this is a mess…' Neji thought, not realizing that he was muttering his thoughts under his breath. He gave another shove at the timbers, and found a hand. It was still attached to the person, thank the gods, and he began to shove more debris from the body. Had he been anything less than a trained shinobi he may have gotten sick, or frozen up, at the sight of what happened to the man.

He had been severely burned in many areas, and he felt hot to the touch, not to mention that he looked like he was already dead with the dry, ashen skin. The only thing that told Neji that he was alive was the rattling breaths that the man took. Neji inspected a little further, and found that the cuts were oozing some type of clear liquid, something that smelled like rotten fruit. Neji pulled the loose part of his Hyuuga robes off (the black part) and used his kanta to tear it into strips, and then tied them around the wounds hoping for the best.

He stood, wavering slightly, only now noticing how tired he had become. And his solider pills were back in his bag. And that was off in the forest. Damn. He managed to drag Garrow out of the rubble, before falling over.

/Amaya…watch him, make sure he doesn't die on us/ he muttered, as he saw her curl around the both of them.

/And you as well, little one. You as well/ was the last thing he heard before passing out from chakra exhaustion.


	7. Time

**Disclaimer:** Ah…the dream that I owned Eragon or Naruto…is just that. A dream 'cause I don't own either one.

**Summary:** read first chapter

**A/N:** Nova Bucker – O O EEP!!! Okay okay! Don't kill meh!...uh, you may want to get that checked out…

rose**-**of-alabaster – hmn…well I plan for them to get theirs, just not soon

dragoncrazy247 – about that…he was fighting two Ra'zac, and it wasn't a quick battle either +sweatdrop+ and I couldn't have him beat them 'cause that normally means killing them. Can't have that just yet.

Wulfeh – welcome, and thank you

Dawning Wisdom – Thank you! And yeah…they are kinda short, but I'm working on making them longer, honest! And I know the breath thing was supposed to paralyze humans, but I figured his training would help with that problem. Sorta…+sweatdrop+ and I would get the book…aside from me having no money for it.

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Seven: Time

Neji woke feeling warm. He wondered why for a brief second before also realizing that something was also covering him and Garrow. He turned his head to find Amaya was curled up around him and Eragon's uncle. He also noted the she was shifting, and getting to her feet.

/Amaya? What is it?/ he asked, as he got to his feet, once she had gotten to hers. Amaya swung her head over to look him in the eye.

/Eragon returns. He will want to know what happened, and how his uncle is doing./ she answered, and Neji sighed, after noting the mess that the prolonged fight had done _to_ the area. Smashed and burning farm, holes in the yard from his jutsu, and a trench from when he had been blasted. Just great…Not that he hadn't seen such destruction but he bet Eragon hadn't.

The concussive _thud_ of membrane wings on air told him that Eragon and Saphira were returning. He glanced up, and saw a fast approaching blue thing. Said blue thing could only be one blue dragon.

Saphira landed with a _thud_, and back-winged onto her hind legs to slow herself down before hitting Neji and Amaya. Eragon stiffly got from Saphira's back, and took one look at the destruction, and turned to Neji with a supposed blank expression. Neji could tell his was angry…and fearful.

"Neji…what happened here?" he asked, and then flinched. Saphira must have said something that he didn't like.

"Those two 'people' we saw. Not human. If your village wants something to name 'demon' then those two would be it. Myself and Amaya were not a very good match for them. Your uncle should be okay, but he needs medical attention immediately." Neji replied, gesturing behind himself, to Garrow. Eragon ran over to the man's side.

"What happened? Neji, what happened?!" Eragon cried, as he examined his uncle. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I already told you." He replied, slightly confused.

/I don't think tha-/ Amaya began, before Eragon cut in.

"Not what I meant! How could you let him end up like this?!" the young man snapped, turning to the shinobi. Said shinobi stiffened.

"It was not my fault. I did what I could, and the best I could do in my state after trying to defend him. I had no strength left to heal. My bag is back in the clearing. And do _not_ yell at me." He said through gritted teeth, practically hissing the last part. Eragon quieted, but continued to glare. Neji sighed, and rubbed the heel of his palm on his temple. This was getting nowhere fast.

"Look. He needs medical attention, and I have barely enough energy left to stand, and you don't look to good either. And I doubt either dragon can carry two people, or a full-grown man. If you are going to help him at all you need to get him to the village, and to do that we need to work together." Neji explained, and Eragon stood up and nodded.

"I guess…but how are we going to move him?" Eragon asked.

/A litter. Simple, get a few planks of wood, strap them together, and drag it behind the both of you/ Saphira said. Amaya nodded, and nosed Neji.

/It's a good idea. The only idea we have. Get moving little one/ she said, and Neji let out an exasperated sigh.

/Alright, alright…stop that! I'm on it!/ Neji grumbled, as Amaya continued to nose him. He began to shift through the remains of the house until he found a few planks that looked good.

"Ah! I found some leather we could use." Eragon said, holding up his find. Neji nodded, and began to piece the litter together, while Eragon tried to help his uncle – who's breath was coming in gasps that sounded like death rattles.

"Done. Get him on, strap him in place, and then we get moving." Neji said, after tying the last strap down.

/Neji? Are you sure about this?/ Amaya asked, as Eragon loaded his uncle onto the litter.

/…yes. I am. If you and Saphira tried you would leave tracks in the snow, and then the village would be in trouble/ Neji responded. He was taking a bit of a risk, but if he didn't…

"Neji? He's on." Eragon said, breaking into Neji's thoughts. He shook himself mentally, and walked over to Eragon, and took one of the straps from the young man.

"Ready?" Eragon asked, and Neji was silent for a few seconds.

"I hope so." He answered after his pause. Eragon chuckled.

"Well, let's get moving before you lose your resolve then." The younger man laughed. Neji glared.

"…if I wasn't putting effort into helping your uncle I would hit you." He muttered, shutting the boy up.

"S-sorry…" Eragon said, and then they both set off, dragging the litter behind them, hoping that Garrow wouldn't be dead by the time they got to the village.

(A/N: Now I could be evil and leave it at another cliffie…but I have a feeling that if I do that… someone may kill me. And I like my life right now…)

Soon after they started Neji noted that Eragon was having trouble.

"Eragon…you don't have to do this. Even in my state I am stronger that you. I can make it to the village, but you don't look-" Neji began, before Eragon cut in.

"I'm not resting! He's my uncle, and my responsibility! I promised to protect him, and I don't go back on my word! If anyone should sit out it would be you!" Eragon snapped, without looking over to the longhaired brunet. Neji blinked, before shaking his head. He just remembered a certain stubborn blond.

"Heh…well then, I guess that's it's no use to try and talk you out of it…" Neji said, a slight chuckle making its way past his lips.

"Damned right. Save your breath and energy and help pull." Eragon growled, and threw his weight into pulling. As they continued, Neji heard shouting. He nudged Eragon, and pointed towards the direction they were going, and they both saw Brom running towards them.

"Eragon! Neji! What happened?" Brom yelled, before he heard a sigh from Eragon. Neji glanced over to the young man, only to see him falling. He dropped the strap, and caught him before he hit the ground.

"I told you that you needed to rest…" he said, as he laid him down. Eragon had passed out.

"Neji. You don't look to good yourself…" Brom said, looking over to the shinobi.

"I'm fine. I just need rest. They on the other hand need medical attention." Neji responded, slightly agitated that he was being treated like a child.

"And you look as bad as them." Brom countered. Neji shook his head.

"I'm better off than them, now do you want help carrying them or not?" he snapped, and Brom shrugged.

"Suit yourself boy. But when you fall over like him I'm not promising that I'll catch you." The elderly man said, as he lifted Eragon and made his way towards the village, and Neji followed after him dragging the litter behind him with more strength than Brom thought he had.

As soon as they made it into the village Brom had lead Neji to the house in which both Garrow and then Eragon would be staying. Through this all he was keeping an eye on the shinobi, even thought said shinobi would glare at him from time to time for doing such. Brom was just surprised that no one had confronted him about the color of the boy's eyes, but he also noted that Neji was smart enough to shade his eyes, and kept his face downturned.

He mentally applauded the boy. Though the outfit he wore drew a few stares, and some people were muttering about whom the new person was and if it was a boy or girl and such. Neji seemed to be taking it well, but Brom had figured out that he was very adept at hiding his feelings. For all he knew Neji was ready to tear a few throats out.

As soon as they had made sure that they would be taken care of Brom led Neji towards his home. When Brom held the door open for him the shinobi glared death, but walked into the house all the same. Brom had the feeling that if he continued to treat him like that the longhaired brunet would retaliate, so he didn't press the matter of getting him to sleep. Instead he settled for making the living space big enough for two, because he had a feeling that Neji wasn't going to be going out much if he had to keep his head bowed. Just a feeling, but he got the impression that the young man did not like to bend to the will of others, or even appear to do so. Stubborn, to a certain point, was how he came off at first glance. But Brom knew there was more to him, but he also knew not to press matters.

Neji sat down with a thump. He was exhausted, and the fight from yesterday left him with more than a few questions that needed answers. He leaned back in the chair, and began to try and sort through his thoughts, mostly related to the things that had attacked him, Amaya and Garrow. What they used was no jutsu, and their chakra system was screwed up…by human standards. Not to mention it took way more willpower to move against them than it should have.

/Maybe that's why you were sloppy/ Amaya chimed in, startling Neji out of his thoughts.

He had forgotten that he usually left his mind open to her.

/Has fatigue really gotten to you that badly? You should sleep then/ she chastised him, and he sighed.

/I want to sort my thoughts out first/ he protested, but Amaya snorted.

/And then what? You can't chase them on foot/ and it was Neji's turn to make a sound of disagreement.

/You would be surprised…/ he muttered, and he got the impression that she was shaking her head. Not that he minded, but still…she was right, he did need sleep.

/…you may be right, Amaya. Don't do anything reckless/ he muttered, as his head hit his chest. He was asleep by the time Brom had gotten back with spare blankets and pillows to make him a bed. The old storyteller shook his head, and covered him with a blanket, before moving off.

Two days later found the shinobi sitting on the roof, staring at the sky. He had heard from Saphira that Eragon was still unconscious, and that the two dragons were doing fine. He was embarrassed that he had fallen asleep so quickly, but he still didn't feel too good. He had heard that smoke inhalation was not a good thing…but then again Asuma-san smoked like a chimney-stack in the winter, and none of his students seemed to be having any ill-effects. He saw a few of the villagers point up to him as they passed by Brom's house.

He had gotten a change of clothes. Mainly because his Jounin robes were ruined. He was now in a loose off-white tunic, a white undershirt, a black vest, grey pants, and a pair of leather boots. If he had a choice in the matter he would still be wearing his robes and sandals, even though he kept his weapon pouch, and holster, attached to his belt, and his headband was now a strip of cloth to hide his curse-mark. His hitate was in his bag, that he had retrieved after he had woken. He sighed, and decided that Shikamaru had a point about watching the clouds.

"Neji! What are you doing up on the roof?" Brom called, as he spotted the brunet. Neji looked down, and shrugged. He saw Brom shake his head, and go back inside. The old man had given up on asking how Neji managed to jump onto rooftops well above his head after the first day.

Neji was getting up, to go back inside as the sun set, when Amaya contacted him.

/Neji! Eragon is up, and doing better. I was told that Garrow seems to be doing better as well, and he may just survive the wounds/ she said, and he could tell she was happy. He sighed, as he smiled slightly, probably because her feelings were infectious at times. He hopped off the roof, and walked back into the house, letting Amaya know that he was relieved, as he settled down to help Brom make their dinner.

(A/N: I really meant to have this up earlier…and I'll finish my will so you can kill me for not updating for so long)


	8. Run

**Disclaimer:** …don't own. Insert witty comment here as I am too brain-dead to add one

**Summary:** Too lazy to re-write it…

**A/N:** SHIIIIIIT!!!! My com _DIED_ and took all my fanfiction with it! So sorry about the late up-date.

HPMagicLuvr – Thanks and well…I was jumped by the idea. And here's the update. Don't worry, I like writing crossovers, and may just write one where he isn't.

Dragoncrazy247 – thank you for understanding, on all counts.

Ryutana – Thanks! And I have no idea, they may pop up in this chapter…my muse is very picky at times.

Kagomesdemondaughter – Thanks, and I don't know when they'll be reunited. Muse is very picky…

TsknRaider – Heh, yeah it would have been. But this is how it worked out, and thanks. Don't worry, it'll pick up soon enough.

BYoshi1993 – No Naruto, sorry. And yes, Eragon makes up for his absence. Heh. And…well they'll find them…when they find him…+shifty eyes+

kittyore9 – Thanks! And They'll find him later…not saying how much later, but laaaaater.

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Eight: Run

Neji was woken late at night, by Amaya yelling something in his head. At first he tried to swat her out of his mind, but having left it open to her for so long it was a bit difficult. And then there was his shinobi training to deal with. Normal people would have told the person to shut up and gone back to sleep. But no, his training kept him awake at the sounds of screams and loud noises, and Amaya was definitely both.

/What is it Amaya?/ he asked, as he sat up on his make-shift bed, glancing around to make sure Brom wasn't nearby.

/Eragon…his uncle died. He's blocking Saphira, and she's getting depressed now as well. Do something!/ Amaya responded, almost sounding as if she were begging. Neji bit his bottom lip, as he tried to think, and make that feeling of guilt go away.

/Do what? If he blocks her out what am I to do?/ he asked, after no ideas came to him.

/Go over there and talk to him! Make him see sense!/ Amaya replied. And Neji sighed. Right…go over to where ever the boy was, talk to him, and make him see sense when even his own dragon couldn't. That made perfect sense.

Not.

Amaya must have picked up on his feelings of doubt, because she snorted in the back of his mind.

/Do you doubt yourself?/ she asked, making a jab at his pride. He scowled, and crossed his arms, well aware on how she was baiting him.

/No. I doubt the idea. It won't work, he must work through it by himself. That is the only way to get through the pain. Interference onl-/ Neji said, fully intending on going back to sleep. She had woken him for such a trivial matter? But before he could finish Amaya cut in.

/Makes things worse? Having a shoulder to cry on makes one weak? Little one, just because you had no one, doesn't mean that he should have no one. Maybe if you ha-/ Amaya tried to reason, but she had gone about it in the wrong way.

This was found out when Neji screamed at her.

/SHUT UP! Just…just shut up. I don't need to hear this, I don't need pity! I have taken care of myself, I've been fine! I don't NEED anyone. I only get hurt in the end – one way or another. Father left me and mother, and she was quick to follow him, forget that she had a SON at all, and, and…/ he trailed off, all anger spent in that outburst. Anger slowly faded into a dull pain in his chest, leaving him feeling colder than he could ever remember. He blinked slowly as he realized that he had yelled at her, told her things that he had guarded even from his teammates. Painful memories that he thought had long lost their edge.

He had been wrong.

/…and? Maybe you're right. You don't need to comfort him. He needs to do that for you./ Amaya said in a soft voice, and Neji simply drew the blankets around himself, trying to focus his mind again, trying to ignore the fact that his chest suddenly felt tight.

/What does that mean…?/ he asked, his voice flat. Amaya didn't respond, though Neji couldn't blame her. He had acted irrationally, gotten angry at her for no reason.

No reason but bringing up the painful past.

He sighed, before getting up, and glancing around again, making sure he wasn't going to be waking Brom by knocking something over. Maybe a walk would calm him down.

He stepped out into the night air, and sighed. He really had tried to forgive the Main Branch…truly, he had. But just because he knew why his father was dead did not erase the pain. Knowing the how and why didn't make up for years spent alone with no one on special days…or what he found in his parent's room the day after his father died…

He shook his head, and jumped to the roof, before making his way over the other rooftops – his destination…wherever his feet lead him. Needless to say he was surprised at where he ended up.

He landed on the roof of the house where Eragon was staying, and blinked in confusion. He had not expected to end up here of all places. Still…since he was there, he may as well check on the boy. He walked to the end of the roof, and flipped over, so he was looking into the second story window. Granted it could have been the wrong one, but there was no mistaking that aura of depression. So he was anything but surprised when he was right. Then again that couldn't be said for Eragon, who looked out the window to see what had blocked the moon.

Eragon almost screamed when he saw someone hanging, upside-down, outside his window. He guessed that the reason of why he didn't was because he recognized the eyes. Who else had blank white eyes other than Neji?

Eragon opened the window to admit the shinobi into his room.

"What brings you here?" the boy asked as soon as the shinobi was in the room. Neji shrugged, seating himself down on the windowsill, turning his head to stare out the window.

"…I want to go after them." Eragon said, into the silence. Neji's gaze shifted to him, and Eragon met the gaze steadily.

"…you want revenge? Is that it?" he asked, in a soft tone that made Eragon think that he had hit a raw nerve.

"Yes. They killed my uncle, and I cannot forgive that." Eragon replied. He gave Neji a curious look as the young man sighed and returned to star-gazing. It was a few long moments before Neji spoke again.

"And what will you do afterwards?" the brunet asked, startling Eragon.

"After? I…er…I dunno…" he replied shaking his head.

"No plans after that? But how will you defeat them, as Amaya and I had trouble even holding them at bay?" Eragon blinked, as he tried to figure out where his fellow Rider was going with the conversation.

"I'll get stronger, somehow. I'll get the power somehow." He replied, and was startled by the other's laugh.

Neji had heard enough. This boy was on the same track as Sasuke, the traitor that had almost gotten him and other killed, and mentally destroyed Sakura and Naruto. To this day Sasuke's name was taboo anywhere near the pinkett.

Not to mention what he, himself had done. After all, he could only focus on his hatred for the Main Branch for years after his parent's deaths. He had almost killed Hinata because of his hatred. She still shied away from him when he looked even remotely angry.

To the boy in front of him he could only respond with a humorless laugh, and shook his head.

"What is it?" the boy demanded, as soon as he had gotten over his shock. Neji didn't respond, and simply stood up, preparing to leave. But Eragon caught his arm.

"What did I say?" the boy queried, and Neji simply tugged his arm free, before giving him any type of answer.

"Revenge? Power? Is that all that is on your mind now? I have seen the results of such thinking more times than I care to count. No, if those are your only reasons, then I will have nothing more to do with you. I am leaving." But even as he turned back around to jump to the ground Eragon grabbed his arm and pulled the startled shinobi back into the room.

"Wait! That's what you're upset over? Listen, I'm sorry if I said something wrong, but my uncle was the one who raised me! I can't ju-" he tried to explain, but Neji was in a foul mood after being dragged back into the room.

His normally calm and reserved demeanor broke, and all Eragon could do was gape.

"If he raised you then I'm sure he would be crying if he saw you now! Revenge?! That's all you have on your mind and, I speak from experience, that path only leads to more destruction! Only anger and hatred can ever stem from revenge, and even if you decide to patch things up it takes years for anything to return to normal. The only person hurt in the end is you. Unless you have a different reason to fight, I will not join you!" he snapped, before jumping out of the window, ignoring the surprised and worried shout from Eragon.

Eragon raced to the window, and saw the silhouette of the brunet dashing towards the forest. He quickly contacted Saphira, and told her what happened, even as he tossed day-clothes on. He was sprinting down the stairs, before he knew it, chasing after the shinobi. He had a feeling that Neji wasn't used to showing emotion like that, and that maybe…maybe he had said something that had really hurt Neji.

And that worried him.

The sun was rising, and Eragon was sure that he was going to be missed, but he continued to look for the shinobi. He was getting cold, but he wasn't going to give up, even if he was missed.

But first things first.

He had to find Neji. He had no idea why he was trying to chase him down in the first place, but maybe it had to do with the way the young man had acted, before he ran off, leaving him in the dust. But Eragon was a hunter, and wasn't going to give up easily. He skidded into the clearing, but was surprised to see no trace of either dragon or Neji.

"NEJI!! I know you're around here! I'm…I'M SORRY! Okay?! Whatever I said, I didn't mean to make you run! Please…you've been a good friend, and I don't want to lose that because I said something stupid! If…if you have any other ideas of what to do…I'll listen. I'll forget about revenge!" he screamed, rubbing his arms. It was still winter, and he was out in the cold. Quite literally.

He sighed and sat down, wondering how his day could get any worse, even as it just started. He closed his eyes, trying to think of where else Neji could have run off to.

He jumped when something soft landed on him.

A blanket. At which he clawed until it was off his face.

"Moron." Was the simple reply, as Eragon looked up to see Neji standing over him.

"H-HEY! I'm not a moron!" Eragon snapped, as he scrambled back to his feet. He may have snapped, but inwardly he was quite happy to see that familiar smirk on the brunet's face.

"Cold weather. Light, non-heat-retaining clothing. Snow. Early morning. This all adds up to a high chance of catching something that could be deadly. Yes, you are a moron. Or would you prefer the term 'idiot'?" Eragon sighed, and rolled the blanket up, stuffing it under his arm.

"No. And what are you doing out here?" he asked, and Neji pointed to his bag, and a few others.

"Packing. I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here. Nor you at this point. I saw tracks, human ones, near Amaya's and Saphira's. They have been found out, and it is only a matter of time before we are. Collect your things, we need to leave, and the sooner the better." Neji said, and Eragon nodded. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen next, but he was going to listen to the shinobi.

"Ah! We need a few more things…uh…you stay here and I'll go get them." Eragon said, as he finished looking over the items they had. Neji looked at him oddly, but didn't protest when the young man race back to the village. After all being a native would give him the benefit of the doubt should anything go wrong. So while he waited for him to get back he somehow managed to strap the packs to Amaya and Saphira, and shouldered the rest. As he hopped onto Amaya's back he heard her growl.

/Eragon has been found out…/ she grumbled, and the only warning that she was going to take off was the bunching of her muscles. He still let out a yell, as she launched herself upwards, and clung to a neck spike in fear. True he had been higher before, but only on his own two feet, and of his own volition. Tree and building jumping held nothing over this. Not even close. So he clung to his dragon to the point where his knuckles turned white. He turned slightly and saw Saphira flying right beside them, circling an area. Looking down he saw Brom and Eragon standing in the middle of the road, looking to be in an argument.

/Please, let me have time to talk to him. _I mean him no harm_/ a voice, Brom's, pleaded with him, Amaya, and Saphira. None knew what the last part meant…but it gave them pause and stopped the two dragons from landing.

/What did he say?/ Neji asked the two, but their only response was confusion as well.

/…I did not know Brom could do that…/ Saphira commented, referring to how he contacted them. Amaya bobbed her head, making Neji slightly seasick.

/…please refrain from that…/ he muttered, as he clapped a hand over his mouth. Water–walking was one thing, waves was another, and he did not like waves.

/Saphira! Neji, Amaya! What is wrong with you three? I need help!/ Eragon called, sounding panicked. When Saphira ignored him Neji felt a slight pang of sympathy for the boy. Watching someone being ignored by someone they trusted would do that to most anyone.

/…just hear him out/ Neji responded, and received a wordless reply of shock. Needless to say Neji could picture the boy's expression.

After a few more minutes of circling around the two Eragon finally told them to land back in the clearing, and that Brom was coming along with them. Neji wasn't too pleased, but when Amaya pointed out that he may know something they didn't he shoved his doubts aside. After all, that man had said something in another language, a language that seemed to be more than just words…or something of the sort. Words of power, like the incantations he and other shinobi used for their jutsu, but more powerful.

'_What else are you hiding Storyteller?' _Neji thought, as they left the town far behind them, as they had set off while he had been lost in thought.

"ARGH! Where the hell can that white-eyed freak be hiding?!" Tenten screamed, as soon as they were off again. Guy and Lee looked at her oddly.

"Tenten? If it is that time of-" Lee began to ask, but the wave of killing intent that rolled off her was enough to silence Neji, had he been there.

"I dare you to finish that statement." And Lee closed his mouth fast enough that his teeth clicked. He knew better than to press matter – just incase it was that time of month. Guy clapped his hands down on their shoulders.

"Now, now. Let us not argue. And Tenten, please refrain from name-calling your teammates, even if he isn't here at the moment." He said, and Tenten sighed.

"I'm just worried…" she muttered, before turning back to the path. The place they were closest to was a town named Carvahall. As they traveled further they saw the ruins of a house…and the terrain around it. Holes, huge footprints, and trenches carved into the ground were just a few things they saw. All in all it looked like a fight between two shinobi. One a Hyuuga, who had been forced to use the 'Divine Spin' defense a few times, and someone else. And the only Hyuuga they knew that was in the area, possibly, was Neji. Tenten gapped along with the other two for a few seconds.

"He was HERE!?" she screamed a moment later, startling her teammates.

"It looks like it…" Guy replied, and Lee nodded along, as soon as they recovered. Tenten resumed grumbling, as she stormed off after the tracks that could be seen. Tracks that lead to a town.

It didn't take them too long to reach the town that Neji had stayed in. Or at least they thought he stayed in…was still in…

'_He's been here at the least. Someone must have spotted him…after all he would be a stranger in these types of towns. They all know each other and then some…'_ Tenten mused, as she stopped ranting when they entered the town. She did not want to be labeled a madwoman again. That had not been a fun experience. It involved a lot of cursing, pleading and the running. No, she did not want to do that again.

"Oh! This is bad! Terrible! Brom is missing!" A female voice cried, and was responded to by another female, this one older and sounding just a tad sarcastic.

"He is? I just came from checking in on Eragon, and he's gone as well! What happened to them do you suppose?"

"I-I don't know…but that strange boy is gone as well…" at this Tenten charged the group, ignoring her training.

"A strange boy? How so? What happened to him? Where could he have gone?" she asked, as her two teammates came up behind her. The two women were suddenly very quiet.

"Don't fret young ladies! We merely want to know what happened to a lost companion of ours!" Guy exclaimed, hoping to reassure them. No such luck. In fact the moved off a bit…well more like a lot. Tenten sighed. They had already made a bad impression. This was not going to help them look for clues.

"Please…He's kinda tall, with long brown hair…and usually wears white robes." Tenten tried again, but the silence went on for a few more moments before the elder lady spoke.

"And what do you want with the boy that Brom brought in?" she asked, and Tenten chewed her lip. She was thankful that Lee and Guy had left this to her…but it was a bit difficult.

"Look, we don't want to harm him…could you at least tell us if he's okay?" she asked, and the two women looked between themselves.

"Well…you do sound like you truly care about him. He was fine the last I saw of him. No idea where he could have gotten off to though." Once again it was the elder that spoke.

"Ah…thank you for you time and the information." She thanked them, and that was the signal to leave. It was time to get back on the road, and start searching all over again, but there was one thought that comforted the three.

'_At least he's okay'_


	9. Traveling

**Summary: **I think the first chapter still covers it.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own! Either of them, 'cuz if I did I would have to be male first off. And I clearly am not so no I do not own, never will own, and that's that.

**A/N:** Whaaa!! Whatever happened to me getting these things out in a set time-frame?!

kittyore9 – Thanks and I'll try.

BYoshi1993 – My com crashed. As in everything. And thanks, 'cuz it really felt like pulling teeth for this one. Neji did not want to cooperate at all! Ah, and thanks. I'll need it.

Nitroglycerin – I know…u u he did not want to cooperate with me that chapter…and I think I forgot the border +looks at last chapter again+ yep…I forgot it…oops. And thanks. It's good to know that it came out good! ^ ^

Wulfeh – Hee…^ ^;;; My bad? Don't worry! I'm not dead…yet. College is working on that one my friend. And yes, that feeling sucks. And I hope things are better with your com. +gigglesnort+ Yes, run fast and look up. Look for a big white dragon.

rose-of-alabaster – Oh yes…that would have been a death sentence right there, with Tenten as the judge, jury and executioner. ^ ^ Don't worry…I have plaaaans +evil laugh+

kagomesdemondaughter – MWAHAHAHAAA!!! I'm evil aren't I? Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Heheheheee…

– Thank you! ^ ^ Yes, the random inspiration is a wonderful thing isn't it?

Fake Bliss – Yes…it needs it. And I noticed that, and was all types of 'oh you moron' and 'kaaaay~ interesting change though

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Nine: Traveling

"Can't you go faster?" Neji asked, as he walked along side Eragon and Brom. The pace they were setting was painfully slow to him. He had never wished for his teammates more…at least they had decent speed!

Amaya and Saphira had taken off, most likely to keep hidden. Neji wondered why he hadn't opted to stay with his dragon. He blamed his curiosity. After all, this storyteller had quite a few stories to tell. Brom hushed him, and he sighed.

Elders…

* * *

"So…you mean Saphira may not have hatched for me?" Eragon asked, as Brom finished explaining about the eggs.

"If she hadn't liked you." Was the response, and Neji snickered, drawing the attention of both. He shook his head, and swallowed his mirth well enough to talk.

"Just thinking about a few things…" and the next few words were muttered, but Brom caught a word that sounded suspiciously like 'marriage' come from the boy. Eragon looked slightly put-out from his companion's actions.

"Right…as I was saying…" and from there on Brom went to explain more, and Eragon constantly asking questions, which Brom seemed pleased to answer.

* * *

When it came time for them to set up camp they were near a town called Therinsford. Neji, by now, was tuning out both Brom and Eragon as they bickered. It was normal for him to do such a thing, as he had heard Tenten and Lee go at it for far too long…once it lasted the entire mission, even in the middle of the ambush. He had forgotten what it had been about, but he really didn't care.

As soon as they had settled down and begun cooking Saphira and Amaya had joined them.

/Did you have time to hunt for food?/ Eragon asked Saphira, as she landed. She snorted at him, clearly amused.

/If you were any slower I would be able to fly across the sea and back and not fall behind/ she chuckled. Eragon scowled, and grumbled.

/You don't have to be insulting. Besides we'll go faster once we have horses/He replied, and Saphira let out a puff of smoke in response.

/But fast enough to catch the Ra'zac?/ she countered, and he sighed. It was a good question…and he didn't have an answer.

/I don't know…/he replied honestly, and she blew more smoke at him, obviously not pleased with that answer.

/Are you two through bickering?/ a new voice broke in. Eragon jumped, and glared at the one person who he knew could do that.

/NEJI!!! Don't do that!/ he snapped, and saw Neji shake his head. He caught a muted thought that made no sense, and brushed it off. What was a 'genin' after all?

/Anyway…I think Elder Brom wants to teach you something…/ he commented, and Eragon gave him a sidelong glance before Brom tossed a whittled stick at him. He caught it out of pure reflex, and looked back over at the fire to Brom in confusion.

"Defend yourself!" barked the elder as he stood. Eragon looked to the white-eyed male, who shrugged, and got to his feet slowly. He didn't want to injure the story teller…

He circled the fire with Brom, then Brom charged him, swinging at his ribs. Eragon was too slow, and Brom landed a solid hit to the younger man's side, and Eragon stumbled back a few paces. Eragon growled, and acted on an impulse and swung at the elder's head, changing its direction last second to aim at the side. Brom blocked it, and the solid thunk of wood meeting wood was heard across the camp. That was until Neji decided to pipe up.

"Why do you block if you can move?" Neji asked from his seat by the side of the dragons. Both combatants stopped at that question, and looked at the shinobi funny.

"Why? Because it's how it works…" Brom answered, and Neji let out a small noise of confusion, before asking another question.

"But what if the weapon breaks? You are then left without a means of defense or offense. So…why that style? I'm sure there are others out there." He commented, and both Eragon and Brom looked at each other as they tried to think of another answer.

"Well…if you think that another style is good then show us." Eragon said, and handed his 'sword' off to the brunet. Neji shrugged, took the stick and stood up.

/Don't do any permanent damage to him little one/ Amaya commented, as she could tell from the surface thoughts that he was already going back to what he had been taught – Konoha taijutsu.

/Mn…I won't. Or at least nothing that can't be healed…/ he replied, and the white dragon sighed. But she refrained from comment as Brom charged Neji like he had Eragon. Neji simply twisted sideways, and let Brom's strike flow past him, and then struck the older man across the back.

Brom whirled around, even as Eragon made a noise as if he was going to say something.

"What was that?" the story-teller asked, and Neji gave him a bland look.

"My style of fighting." Was the simple answer and Brom made a noise that sounded like a mix between a sigh and a growl. Eragon grumbled something under his breath before getting back to his feet.

"But that way of fighting is…is cowardly! You don't strike an opponent on the back! That's for assassins!" Eragon snapped, and Neji transferred his look from Brom to the other Rider.

"I was trained as one. Your point?" he asked, and dead silence was what met his statement. Even the dragons were silent for a bit. That was until they decided to make their thoughts known to their Riders.

/Assassin…well little one, you have an odd choice in traveling-mates/ Saphira commented to Eragon. Eragon merely nodded a bit numbly.

/Hmn…well that is an interesting term for it…I thought it was 'shinobi' not assassin./ Amaya's confusion was clear in the tone of her voice, and the slight incline of her head.

/Closest I could get here…/ Neji replied with a sigh. He doubted they had anything close to a shinobi in the area or the surrounding ones. So the term was one he was going to have to use for the time being…until he found a more fitting one.

He finally sat down, tossing away the stick, and fell asleep against Amaya's side. Not long after did Eragon and Brom fall asleep as well.

The next day had Eragon waking up to a spectacular bruise on his ribs, and Brom had a fairly decent one across his back. Neji was the only one un-bruised. And the only one up early enough to make food for the three humans of the camp.

"Here. We need to get moving." He said, as he handed the bowls of food to the both of them. Eragon grunted, still annoyed at him, and bolted down the food. Brom shook his head and ate at a more sedate pace.

Once they were back on the road Brom set a brisker pace than the day before, hoping to get to Therinsford before noon. As soon as the road widened and Brom and Eragon saw smoke Brom paused for a few moments to talk.

"You two had better tell your dragons to fly ahead and wait for us on the other side of Therinsford. They have to be careful or people will notice them. Oh…and Neji? Do something about your eyes." And while Eragon muttered darkly under his breath about Carvahall, while relaying Brom's message, Neji sighed. He knew it was coming, and simply took out a strip of cloth that used to be his Jounin robes, and tied it over his eyes.

"…can you see?" Eragon asked, as he looked back to the Hyuuga. Neji shook his head, a small smile in place.

"Not with my eyes. My other senses make up for it. Don't worry." He replied, and Eragon shrugged it off as another thing he just did not get about the other male.

/Amaya. Follow Saphira. You will attract attention if you continue your circling/ Neji said, and got a reply of wordless exasperation, curiosity, hesitance, and caution all at once, before she spoke.

/…if I must. But just one sign of danger and…/ she trailed off, but the threat to the unknown 'danger' was well heard. Neji didn't respond, but shook his head, as he felt the wind of the flying dragons above go past.

When they began moving again Eragon was continually looking back to the blindfolded brunet in worry. He didn't say anything, but he while he trusted the other and had seen him in action before (read: woke him up and almost had his jugular removed) he still worried.

Finally Neji got tired of Eragon's worry.

"Look. I'm fine. Face forwards and keep moving or we'll be left behind." He snapped, startling the boy.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" and without further talk he hastened forwards, slightly confused on how Neji had been able to tell he had been worried about him, or at the very least looking back to him.

As they got closer to the village Neji heard running water. He reached out and tugged on the elder's shirt to get his attention, as the man was talking to Eragon about something.

"Brom? There is a river between us and the village." He said, and Brom blinked.

"Well…yes. How did…you hear it don't you?" Brom went to ask, but stopped himself as he remembered that losing one sense sharpened all the others. Neji simply nodded at the question. Eragon had stopped long enough to turn to the both of them. He didn't comment, but as soon as they got close enough for him to hear the river he looked back to the shinobi in amazement, before noting the bridge that spanned the Anora River.

But before they could get any closer a greasy, unkempt man stepped out from behind a bush and barred their way. The three travelers drew up short, and stared at the man, even as Neji covered his nose. The man looked ugly, and smelled even worse than he looked.

"You c'n stop right there. This's my bridge. Gotta pay t' get over." The man said, and Brom sighed, and shot both boys a quick look that told them to keep silent, before asking anything.

"How much then?" he asked, and pulled out a pouch, as the bridge keeper smiled widely, showing off teeth that resembled crumbling stone.

"Five crowns." He replied, and Eragon was about to retort before Neji seized his elbow in a tight enough grip that he winced in pain instead. Then he settled for glaring at the brunet as Brom paid the man.

Just as they were crossing though, Brom slipped and knocked into the man, and for some unknown reason Neji smirked as he helped Brom up.

"Watch y're step" the man grumbled, as he moved away from the pair, even as Eragon followed behind them, thoroughly confused at why the two looked like the cat that had gotten into the cream and framed the dog.

As soon as they were far enough away Eragon whirled on the two.

"Brom! Why did you agree to that price?! He skinned you alive! He probably didn't even own that bridge, and we could have shoved him aside!" he exclaimed hotly, and Neji shook his head.

"Sure, we could have. But you have got to learn that there are many fools in the world. You cannot deal with all of them with arguments and force." Brom chuckled, and Eragon glared.

"Besides…it is much better to let them have their way, and trick them while they have their figurative back turned." said, Neji as Brom opened his hand, revealing a pile of glittering coins. Now Eragon was gapping.

"You cut his purse!" he exclaimed, and Brom merely pocketed the money with a wink at both boys – one who was chuckling and the other who was simply staring in awe. They then moved further off before the man could discover his lose and begin looking for them. As they walked off Brom stopped a young boy to ask for directions to a place where they could buy horses. The boy pointed off to a barn, near the edge of the city. Brom thanked him by tossing him a small coin, and they went off towards the aforementioned barn.

When they got to the barn and entered it they, meaning the two who could see, saw a man – they later learned his name was Haberth – brushing a white stallion. He beckoned the group over, and they began talking, first about the horse that were going to be needed, and then the price of the things they needed. And when Brom asked for Snowfire – the white stallion – the Haberth balked, not wanting to part with the creature. But when Brom actually offered up the money that he asked for, the man was stuck.

"I will treat him as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend." Brom promised, and finally the man bowed to the request, and handed the reins of Snowfire over to the elder man, along with those of another steed. They deemed that a horse for Neji was not needed because he was 'blind' and riding by himself would be nigh impossible.

Neji chose to ignore this, he knew quite well why they said this, but it didn't stop it from getting under his skin.

After the horses and tack were bought they were off again, though this was only after Brom had gathered information on the Ra'zac that had come through the area.

After all that was said and done they rode off, Neji had removed the cloth from his eyes and was stuck riding the horse Eragon was. Granted he could have followed them on foot, they figure that it would be problematic if anyone saw Neji doing that.

"What is that?" Eragon asked, pointing at a crumbling tower. When Brom answered, without turning towards the ruin, they both could hear the bitterness and sadness in the old man's voice.

"An outpost of the Riders. It lasted since their founding, and where Vrael took refuge before Galbatorix found him and defeated him. It was known as Edoc'sil 'Unconquerable' but with his fall it became tainted, and is now called Utgard. But before they died the last of the Riders knew it as Ristvak'baen 'The Place of Sorrow'." Brom answered, and both Eragon and Neji stared at the old monument, lost in their own thoughts.

They made camp by the plains, and settled down. Neji's thoughts drifted back to his teammates, as Eragon and Brom went about their business. He was beginning to wonder how they had not caught up yet…they were alive. Not dead, they couldn't be. So what was taking them so long?

* * *

"Now where are we?" and exhausted Tenten asked, as they stopped in another village to ask directions and make inquiries about their lost teammate. It was getting fairly annoying by now, with the slow pace they had to take to make sure they were going in the right direction. If Neji was with them they could have asked him that…but that was the entire problem! Neji was the one missing! Tenten sighed again.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." It seemed that even Gai and Lee were running out of energy, since neither had raised their voice above a normal person's talking voice in a while. Rather than relieving Tenten it only made her worry. They just weren't themselves without being loud. Them not being loud meant something was really really REALLY wrong.

And she didn't like it.

With no new clues, and only the word of two women that he was still alive a few days ago, they left the village and walked off, wondering if they would ever find him again.

So far they had been following the mountain range, and had just exited a small village along the river called Toark. They villages told them they should follow it to another town called Dras-Leona, saying that many people ended up there and their missing friend would most likely end up there too. And with that they had begun their trek along the river in hopes of finding him soon.

(A/N: Finally found the book! Gah, I had lost it but hey…it's found and here the chapter is.)


	10. Attack

**Summary: **I think the first chapter still covers it.

**Disclaimer: **I'll tell you when I own it, m'kay? As for now I own neither one.

**A/N:** I reply to you people here!

Arya May – I will! O o

Namuh – Thanks and I would think they would wear down…they are human. Don't worry they get it back. And yeah…I'm trying to balance things…and while they may have been aggressive they were still civilians and Gai and Lee don't seem the type to attack civilians. And yes, reading history kinda gave me that impression of the human mind…it worries me. And the last I hope is answered to your satisfaction in this chapter. And they do meet back up, with a bang and plenty of mayhem, panic and chaos. I have that all planned out. +evil grin+

evil-step-sister – sorry it wasn't sooner but here it is!

Feldoran – I have it planned, don't you worry.

iEspeon – Good! Onwards!

Wulfeh – Timing yes? And yeah, Team Gai is my favorite team.

Nitroglycerin – Thanks. And yeah…crossovers are tricky little buggers. I'm walking a fine line with him…

fayhill – I do not abandon stories so you can expect more to come, don't worry.

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Ten: Attack

The plains they were crossing did not lend for much in the way of scenery, but none of them had the energy to complain. Eragon was bored, Brom was agitated, and Neji just wanted the entire gods-be-damned trek to be over. It had only been two days, and Neji was not having a fun time, and he gathered that Eragon was having even less of a pleasant ride. After all the shinobi was small enough for Eragon to block most of the wind and dust kicked up – Eragon had no such barrier. And Eragon was beginning to wonder if there was going to be any change in the trip before the days became more than a little repetitive.

He got his wish.

The third day greeted them with a storm.

The thunderclouds covered the sky ahead of them, and Brom grimaced.

"I do not like the looks of that storm." Neji commented, and Brom sighed.

"Neither do I and I would normally steer clear of it…" Brom trailed off looking out at the storm with a critical – albeit weary – eye and sighed.

"Normally? Meaning we are going right into it, correct?" Neji questioned, already knowing the answer but asking anyways, just to make sure (after all it was better not to assume things in situations such as this).

"Yes. We may as well, at least cover some distance before getting battered." Brom commented, before clicking his tongue and spurring Snowfire forwards. Cadoc followed soon after, and quite soon they were riding under the storm darkened sky.

"Well…this is just great…" Eragon sighed, but his only response was the silence of his two companions. He made no further comments.

It was calm for a few moments while under the clouds, before a rippled went through the grass, flattening it. Neji, spotting it at once, let out a hiss and scrambled off Cadoc and yelled at Amaya.

/Land!/ was the one worded command that he yelled, as he saw the force at which the gale was approaching with. Beside him Eragon yelled the same command to Saphira, but Neji – and some part of Eragon – realized that their warnings had come too late as the wind howled in their ears, and even 'howled' was too mild a term…way too mild.

The dragons were thrown off course, tumbling through the air, before crashing to the ground. Both clung to the earth with sharp talons and tried to close the wings that would only give the wind more leverage to grab them again.

Neji was by Amaya's side faster than Eragon could blink. He seized the first wing he could and pushed as his dragon curled it inwards, before scrambling to shut the other one.

Eragon was slower, but no less determined to help his dragon. After two tries, and almost getting impaled, he managed to help her shut her wings.

/That is something I do not wish to repeat…/ Amaya commented, even as the storm broke open and soaked the lot of them.

/Nor do I…nor do I…/ Neji murmured, as he rested his head against her scales.

* * *

"Well…I'd say that tactic failed…and quite horribly." Tenten commented, as they settled down in another inn. They had promised to work off the payment of the rooms. Not that it bothered them much. They were picking up more information from the rumors that the drunks and like gossiped about. Not to mention the impromptu geography lessons when one of the companions didn't know what was where.

"We waited for him in the nearby town like we said we would…" Lee commented, as he rocked back and forth on a bed. Tenten sighed at his response.

"Maybe there was a smaller town we over-looked?" she asked. Lee jumped up at that, his fist clenched.

"My eternal rival would never make such a careless mistake!" he proclaimed, nearly shouting. Tenten winced. Lee and Gai had recovered their 'Youthful Spirit' after resting a few days, and giving themselves the mission to not only find Neji but learn more about the territory they were in, after Tenten made a comment about not knowing anything about the area.

It was a challenge again, now that they knew more of the area, instead of wandering around blindly. Though Tenten was happy that they were back to normal, she was not too happy about the fact that they were also back to normal volume.

"…I know Neji wouldn't, Lee, but what about us?" she pointed out, making Lee gape at her in surprise. Tenten prepared herself for the worst at that look.

"Tenten! How could you say that Master Gai would lead us wrong?!" he yelped, continuing to staring at her in horror. She sighed, and made a motion for him to lower his voice so he would not disturb the other people.

"…because out of the four of us only Neji was good at tracking?" she replied, folding her arms as soon as Lee was finished.

"…" Lee, of course, had no response immediately for that.

"Exactly." Tenten said triumphantly, un-crossing her arms to place them on her hips. Lee was still speechless, but finally – after a few more seconds pause – Lee found his rather loud voice.

"B-but Master Gai is not one to make a careless mistake like that! Not with our youthful teammate's health on the line! Never!" he squawked, flailing his arms slightly. Tenten dropped her arms and sighed.

"Lee…oh never mind…how long has it been?" she asked, quickly changing the topic on him. It was the only way to deal with him went he became like this.

"…uh…" Lee was stumped, and not just from the sudden question.

"You lost count?" Tenten asked, inclining her head slightly. And once again Lee was flailing.

"No! I just…if I cannot remember I will-!" he was about to come up with another ridiculous – in Tenten's opinion – punishment for himself. So she interjected before he could, and not just to stop him from making himself look like a fool. His voice was getting a bit too loud for confined areas.

"Cool it. Time to go down and help out more." She sighed, and at once Lee calmed down, just enough to grab his change of clothing and run off to change. He kept his spandex, and wore it when he could get away with it. In other words, he wore it when he was not working.

"Okay! And time to see what interesting news we hear today!" he called, before he vanished. Tenten rubbed her temples. Sometimes she wondered how he managed to concentrate long enough to learn anything.

"Amazing what a few days rest and some rumors can do to brighten his attitude…" she grumbled, but changed her clothing as well.

It was time to learn the geography and legends of this place.

* * *

The town was dead.

No one came out to see them, no dogs barked, and the children were missing. The noise of a live town was missing.

This was Neji's second, third, fourth, and fifth indication that something was wrong. His first had been the faint smell of death. And he knew that smell well enough. It was not a pleasant smell.

"Brom…I don't think we are going to get anything from here…" Neji said, closing his eyes. The strip of cloth he had used to hide them hung loose around his neck, the other strip still acting as a headband to keep his hair from his eyes. But he didn't need the Byakugan to know what had happened to the town. The signs were there as clear as day for anyone who knew how to read them.

He did.

"Neji? What is the matter? And why do you say that?" Brom asked, turning in his saddle. Eragon turned his head towards the brunet as well.

"In the center of the town…just see for yourself. We will find no provisions here, not unless we want to act like bandits and thieves. That is all." Neji responded, shrugging. They would have brushed him off, if they hadn't also had the nagging voice telling them that there was truth to his words and warning.

"Right…there is a side way in, I say we use that just incase…we need to see if there is any way to find something." Brom said after a length of time. Eragon nodded and Neji only sighed, before the both of them told their dragons to hide somewhere. And for once the complied without argument.

The silence was unnerving, and the sound of the horses hooves hitting the pavement was loud, and echoed faintly around in the silence. Brom kept one hand at the hilt of his sword, and Eragon had both hands off the reigns of Cadoc in favor of holding his bow and arrow.

Then they made it to the center of the town, and found out why Neji had said they would be getting no provinces from Yazuac.

A mountain of dead rose in the middle of the town center.

Everyone of that town, everyone who had the unfortunate timing of being in that town at that time, was dead. None had been spared, the elders nor the infants. Men and women, husbands, wives, children, lovers, parents, grandparents, friends, family, animals, anything that had a pulse, any living creature that could not run fast enough, all dead. Dead. Stone cold dead. Food for the carrion crows, the raptors and bloated birds of death.

The sound of Eragon's voice, and bowstring loosing an arrow snapped Neji from his morbid thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as soon as Eragon finished heaving up what little he ate. The shaky nod told him that the boy was most definitely not okay, but was resolved to continue on.

"Now what?" Neji asked, as Brom dismounted, and began looking around the pile. When the elder cursed, and jumped back onto Snowfire both Neji and Eragon knew something was wrong.

"Hurry! Urgals are still here!" the story teller shouted, as he spurred his horse on, Cadoc following closely. They were almost out before Neji saw something move. Not having enough time to say anything Neji seized Eragon around the waist and jumped from the saddle, even as the swing from the waiting Urgal went over where they had been seated. It blinked stupidly for a second, wondering where the two humans had disappeared to. That was before Neji dropped his hold on Eragon, and charged the Urgal, palms flat. His Juuken smashed into the thing with enough force that it flew through the air and into a nearby building. But before he could check to see if the thing had died, he heard Eragon shout. He turned, and saw the boy running from another Urgal. He went to go after it, and Eragon, but a sharp whinny from Snowfire and Cadoc halted him. He saw Brom clutching his arm, as a third Urgal went to take his head off. Neji pulled out his scroll again, and summoned his katana, and charged the large brute. He got in a clean shot to its ribs, before it twisted to face him and almost tore the weapon from his hands. He ripped it free and jumped backwards a few times as it swung at him.

'_Slow…it cannot move fast with that large weapon.' _He thought, before charging in again, the katana angled towards the Urgal's heart. It swung at him again, but he dropped to the ground to avoid the blow, and came up behind the monster, and ran it through from behind. As it fell to the ground a resounding boom echoed from somewhere in the village.

"Eragon…" Neji wanted to go check on the idiot, but glanced behind to Brom, who was injured in a few places from the fight. Brom, catching Neji looking back to him, made a shooing motion with his good hand.

"Go. Make sure he's safe. I will be fine." He said, and Neji nodded once before taking off.

He found Eragon passed out at the mouth of an alley, the buildings on either side were scorched black, and the Urgal – what was left of it – was blackened to a crisp. Neji raised an eyebrow at this, as he picked the unconscious boy up, and began carrying him back towards Brom. He made it only a few steps before he had to jump backwards again, as Saphira's bulk descended on him.

/What happened!?/ she demanded in a growl, showing her fangs in agitation.

/I do not know. I was busy defending Elder Brom/ he replied. Saphira did not push further, mainly because Amaya had landed on the roof of a building nearby. Without another word, both dragons took off, leaving Neji to walk back to Brom carrying Eragon's dead weight.

He hoped the next village was still in one piece.

(A/N: College killed me. M'kay?)


	11. How Much Longer?

**Summary: **I think the first chapter still covers it.

**Disclaimer: **oh wow, you're still wondering if these characters belong to me? Nope. Wrong person for both.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long…my muse died on me. And then my drive to do anything. No amount of sugar or caffeine could do anything sadly. Again, really sorry for the wait.

Eclipse the dragon – Thanks! Sorry for the delay

tragicmat1 – Thanks! Sorry it wasn't soon…

ultima-owner – uh…I hope you're not referring to mine.

kagomesdemondaughter – don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

chaosglory626 – Oh hell. I should run now, shouldn't I?

Olympiangirl – I am thinking of bringing it up…but the 'how' is avoiding me…

Dagomon – He will, just give it time. Oh, and the Razac's breath still works on shinobi, just not to the extent it would on humans. Neji is still human. And that…haven't decided on the other questions you asked yet. Though you do get to see what the rest of Team Gai has been up to.

Phoinex Warrior – Thanks! For both compliments ^ ^

Gerti – Thanks. I'll try not to die. Though you may have to protect me…

The Silent Orion – I hope the new one is better?

dragons chaotica – She's coping. Neji…er…well he hasn't killed Eragon yet?

evil-step-sister – oops…I'm sorry it's so late!

Yumetaka Kourui – Thanks! I will!

BYoshi1993 – All depends on the prof. Some are easy, and I mean 'holy crap I thought this was college' kinda easy, and then there are the ones that make you wonder if you're going for a Master's rather than a Bachlor's. I tend to get the latter ones. And thanks.

iEspeon – I hope this chapter explains that incident better.

/Telepathy/

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ancient Language"_

Chapter Eleven: How Much Longer?

After getting away from the ruined town Saphira turned to glower at Amaya.

/What was the meaning of that! They were in trouble, and you say they could handle themselves? Did you not see the area?/ the blue dragon raged, as they landed to wait for their Riders. Amaya only snorted.

/I saw. But you over-react. Did you not feel that? Your Rider used magic – uncontrolled yes, but still magic./ the white dragon replied evenly. Saphira was not as calm.

/That is the problem! He is not trained for that! You can be calm because your little assassin already does things similar, my Rider was a farm boy!/ she snapped, both with her words and her jaws. She was distressed, and it showed from the way she shifted restlessly. The white dragon sighed.

/You're over-reacting again./ she pointed out, and Saphira snorted, smoke curling from her nose and from between her teeth.

/I am not!/ she snarled, even though it was quite clear that she was.

/You have smoke coming from your mouth and nostrils./ Amaya pointed out.

/…fine. So I am over-reacting just a bit./ Saphira conceded, grumbling. She hated to be wrong, but it only seemed to happen around Amaya. At least she wasn't wrong to a human. That would have been more than just embarrassing.

* * *

Neji sighed, as he surveyed the damage. One of his companions was passed out, and the other had only one good arm. He was quite sure that neither was going anywhere until Eragon woke, so he settled for taking Brom's arm, despite the elder's protests, and began to fix it as best he could. Which, considering exactly what his missions and training entailed, was pretty good.

"There. That is what field healing I know…we need to get to a town, village, or city. Soon. Preferably one that has not been ransacked." He said, as he sat down on the dusty ground and waited for Eragon to wake. It wasn't a very long wait, as soon the young man stirred and blinked his eyes open in confusion. Neji shook his head, as Eragon opened his mouth to ask something.

"No time. Get on your horse and let's get moving. We still need supplies." Eragon's mouth shut with a click, and Brom chuckled.

He was beginning to wonder if Neji was more than just a simple assassin.

* * *

By the time Eragon was able to ask anything, due largely to Neji jabbing him when he opened his mouth to say anything at all they were making camp in a clearing Saphira and Amaya found while flying around. It was after they had eaten, and Neji had excused himself to go stretch his muscles. He said something about not being used to riding anything for extended periods of time. That was when Eragon figured it was safe to bombard the storyteller with all the questions he had flying around his head since they had started off for the nearest village.

Brom sighed, prayed for patience, and let the boy ask more and more questions. He supposed every father felt like this at times, though normally the other party knew they were related and, more often than not, they were in a safer area. And the topic was not about magic, or being able to use it.

Finally, after Eragon had exhausted every angle, and more than a little of Brom's patience, the boy went quiet. Brom knew he was going to have more questions in the morning, and was more curious than a kitten, so he decided to make sure Eragon would not try anything else unless it was under supervision.

"Before you go off to try anything else, I must warn you. Magic takes as much energy as if you used your arms and back. That is why you felt tired after defeating the Urgal, but the way you did so was dangerous, because if the magic had taken all your energy it would have killed you. Be thankful it did not." Brom said, and Eragon nodded. It was a warning well-noted. Neji, who at some point had appeared in the camp, was sitting on his unrolled blanket, and listening just as intently as Eragon.

"I will take first watch." Brom said, before Neji could offer, and before Eragon could help him unroll his blankets. He had a lot to think about…

The ride to Daret was long, but not without its usefulness. In that time Brom taught Eragon and Neji about magic, and also began teaching them how to use the energy. It was frustrating, as was the sparring when Neji joined. Both Eragon and Brom still had no idea of how to deal with his method of fighting, even as he smoothly avoided all attempts to strike him. Eragon was catching up, but the assassin only blocked the strikes that came to close, and evaded all others, frustrating the younger man immensely. Brom wisely never challenged the longhaired brunet with only one good arm.

* * *

"Okay…well that's disturbing. I thought the zealots at home were bad but…" Tenten grumbled, as she and Lee walked back to the inn they were staying at. They had just seen one of the priests of Helgrind, and Tenten had been openly gapping until someone told her what they did. Then she had just been a bit green.

"Tenten? Can we please change the subject?" Lee asked, thinking back to how close he had been to losing his own limbs. He was still mildly disturbed from that fight and recovery process.

"I mean lopping off their own limbs for something named Helgrind? Really?" Tenten, already worked up about having her own limbs threatened when she had made a face, was not paying attention to Lee as he began turning the same color as the spandex he wore when possible.

"Tenten…" he sounded like he was going to be sick.

"What?" Tenten asked, finally turning to her teammate as he shook her shoulder slightly.

"Enough. Please. I do not feel well. Especially about that topic." He said, as he lowered his head. Oh, most un-youthful to have to admit defeat, but it was either that or lose what he had eaten for breakfast. That thought was not appealing either.

"Sorry, sorry. But what are we going to do? This place stinks! I hope he's not here, or there will be issues…"

"I agree. My rival would never stand for such a place! Neither do I, this place is most un-youthful…"

"Master Gai said the same thing…er, where did he say to meet him?"

"…Back at the inn. The one that he had said he did not like the looks of."

"He better not have gotten into trouble…"

"Tenten! How could you say that? He is the best! He would never get caught by…by civilians!"

"Okay, okay…I got it…jeeze…" she sighed. She was beginning to get the headache from prolonged exposure to Lee. But it was one she didn't mind, not after the period where he was so quiet and subdued…she would take the headache any day because it meant he was well enough to give her one.

"Okay! Here we are!...where is he?" Lee began turning in a circle, on his heel, looking for Gai. A waving hand caught the attention of both him and Tenten. They both walked over, wondering why he was near an alley.

"Good…you are both okay." Lee and Tenten glanced at each other at their Master's worried tone, then back to him, silently demanding an explanation for his worry.

"I found out something, that I would rather not have someone overhear…" here he checked the area with a quick sweep of his eyes, and other heightened senses of a shinobi, and then continued, "I have heard a rumor of where this tyranny keeps its strongest warriors. Up in Helgrind. Somewhere in that mountain is a cave and there they stay. The rumors surrounding them are numerous, but I think they may have been the ones to drag us here, so they must be able to send us back." Gai said, much to the excitement of Lee. He knew his teacher had a good reason for everything! And this was the best, they may have just found a way home!

"But what about Neji?" Tenten asked, and Gai only nodded, as he saw that question coming.

"We will not leave without him. Though, right now, we still have to gather more accurate information before we attempt anything." He replied, and both of his students nodded in understanding. They were going to plan, and wait.

These warriors were not going to know what hit them.

* * *

Daret. It was empty, and this made Eragon nervous. Neji had tensed, like he was ready to jump, as soon as they entered the town. Brom had stiffened, and was glancing around with one hand on his sword. The center of the town did not ease their unease, and they stopped only for a brief second, long enough only for them to wheel around the horses – after Brom said that he did not like the feel of the place. Before they could manage to get out of the town's center wagons fell into their path, blocking it and almost made Cadoc hurl his two riders off. Then again Eragon had a tight grip on the reigns, and Neji had almost broken Eragon's ribs with his grip when the horse reared. Once Cadoc settled – more or less – Neji loosened his grip, and pursed his lips.

'_Civilians. Great.'_ He thought, referring once again to the non-shinobi. His time under Master Gai had effectively drilled into him that civilians – people without the proper training or chakra to be any type of warrior – were off limits to more brutal attacks. Regardless if they were armed, after all a shinobi had the training it took to avoid such attacks from them. That and it would just look bad to attack someone when they were that far out-classed.

It also didn't hurt that they looked like they wanted to run rather than fight. They wanted to keep their home safe, and as long as they proved to be now threat then they would have no problems.

Eragon glanced to Brom, and then to Neji, as the elder spoke to the village leader. Why weren't his companions a bit more worried? Did they know something he didn't, or was it simply another tactic? Either one wouldn't surprise him, given who he was talking about. They frustrated him to no end.

Once they left, with what they could afford, he attempted to glare a hole in the back of Brom's head. Brom, for his part, acted as if nothing was amiss.

"…How did you know that we weren't in trouble?" he finally asked, and Brom turned to him with a light smirk. And with a stifled chuckle he knew Neji found this amusing as well.

"…I hate the both of you. Now, could you please answer me?" he all but snarled. He was sure that he was the butt of some grand joke between the two, but he couldn't care about that now. Nope, his curiosity was always his default, and the fact that those two had been so calm…it was like they knew that they would be fine. But how?

"Oh, his intentions were clear. They meant no harm to anyone that was not a threat." Brom commented, waving his un-injured hand in a manner as to dismiss the idea of the villagers being any type of threat.

"And just how did you pick this up?" Eragon persisted, not liking the elder's flippant manner. He could have gotten the three of them killed! And he was acting as if he knew the entire time that they were in no danger.

"The same way you pick up thoughts from Cadoc, and Saphira. The human mind is not so different from a horse's or a dragon's," Brom replied, and continued on, but Neji's train of thought was suddenly divided, as Amaya decided to add herself to the conversation.

/I have been insulted. I cannot believe he compared us to a mere deer-like mount and humans…/ she huffed, and Neji got the feeling of mild aggravation from her.

/I have a feeling that I should be the insulted one now, Amaya/ he replied. She snorted.

/Sure. Fine. Oh and Eragon had better watch himself. Saphira is…not happy. At all/ she threw back, and Neji bit back an audible sigh. He always seemed to be stuck with someone who attracted the ire of others. Constantly.

/Why am I not surprised?/ he muttered, as his thoughts drifted to a certain someone who managed to get into – and out of – more trouble than he was worth.

/Because he reminds you of this 'Naruto' and this 'Naruto' had a tendency to cause havoc and mayhem?/ Neji had forgotten that Amaya had all but taken up residence in the back of his mind. That comment was a reminder, and he mentally shoved at her again.

/…out. Shoo. My mind is mine/ he growled, half-serious. The other half…mainly exasperation.

/Sorry, but no. I like it here/ once again he found that dislodging a dragon was impossible. He had become used to her presence there…but sometimes it made him ill…shinobi were not in the practice of sharing every thought with someone else. But he was coping.

/…annoying lizard/ he grumbled.

/Idiot human/ her retaliating comment was all too swift. But before he could think of something suitable to throw back he heard Eragon say something about him not paying attention.

"Prod me and I will break your finger, Eragon." He said in an off-handed manner, making Eragon jerk in surprise.

"What? You didn't look like you were paying attention, and Brom was explaining how he knew that the villagers meant no harm." The other explained, and scowled when all Neji did was raise an eyebrow.

"I heard him. I can focus on more than one thing at a time." The brunet responded. Eragon graced him with a very heated glare.

"…you do know I am getting really tired of your round-about way of insulting me." The other responded, after noting that Neji hadn't spontaneously combusted like he wanted.

"Take it how you want." Was the only response, which only served to further irritate the other brunet.

"He's almost as bad as an Elf." Brom said, sounding faintly amused, and Eragon transferred the scowl to the elder.

"Thank you." Neji replied, making the edges of Brom's mouth quirk upwards. But before they could say anything else, a blur of blue landed close enough to the horses that they almost bolted.

/YOU!/ The mental roar fairly shook all three riders. Neji gave Eragon a nudge, when Saphira looked ready to snap again.

/Saphira? Is something the matter?/ was the nervous, and slightly confused, question, as Eragon slid off of Cadoc and walked closer to the fuming dragon.

He, and the other two, were surprised when she pinned Eragon to the ground, and put her snout close to Eragon's face. They were almost nose-to-nose.

/You are! Idiot human! Always sticking your nose into the wrong places! One day it is going to be bitten, and I am not going to be there in time to save you from harm!/ she snapped, nearly snarling. Eragon was left staring up at her giant face; she held it close enough that he could feel each breath coming from her nostrils. Needless to say it was a bit daunting.

/…I'm sorry?/ he tried apologizing, though his tone was unsure, as he wondered if he was only making matters worse. He really did not want to make matters worse right then.

/Told you she was not happy/ Amaya quipped, from the side. Neji's attention snapped to his dragon, who looked, as far as dragons went, far too smug. He narrowed his eyes.

/…the horse almost threw me off/ he growled. He only received the mental equivalent of a shrug.

/Oh. Well. You're still on, so everything is fine/ now that tone he knew all too well…

/…you are a pain/ he sighed, before looking over to Eragon and Saphira, where the dragon had just bullied Eragon into going flying. The young man looked like he was going to be ill.

And Amaya was looking at him like she was expecting something…oh.

/Fine…I'll go with you tomorrow as well…/ Neji replied to her unasked plea, and she looked happier afterwards. Then she looked to Saphira with a challenging glint in her eyes, and Saphira snorted at the challenge, that went unheard by the humans.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.


End file.
